¡Mis padres son vampiros!
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Harry además de ser criado por su familia, será también criado por varios vampiros. ¿Qué aventuras le depararán a nuestro querido mago?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowlin.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 01.

-¿Estás seguro de que es esta casa?

-Ya es la quinta vez que me preguntas eso, y es la quinta vez que te voy a responder con un sí.

-¿Notas eso?

-¿Los hechizos alrededor?

-Sí.

Los jóvenes que discutían aparentaban tener entre dieciocho y veinte años.

Ambos eran altos, atléticos y muy atractivos.

El más alto tenía el pelo negro revuelto y y los ojos color abellana, y el otro tenía el pelo negro liso un poco por encima de los hombros y los ojos grises.

-Ya sabes, que los hechizos no son impedimento para nosotros.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-Si es por el mocoso…

-¡No le llames así!

-De acuerdo, cálmate. Solo lo hago para cabrearte.

El joven más alto gruñó molesto.

El menor le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Pronto tendrás al pequeño entre tus brazos y nadie te separará de él.

-¿Y si me tiene miedo? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si prefiere quedarse con esos muggles?

-Según mis fuentes, esa gente no le trata bien. Y no debes preocuparte. Si ha salido a ti, seguro que más que tenerte miedo, lo que sentirá será curiosidad.

-Gracias Regulus.

-Estos Gryffindors… No sé como sigo contigo.

-Porque me has cogido cariño.

-Piérdete James.

Los amigos sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo.

-Ya se han dormido. -Dijo Regulus.

James retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Y tú fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor? Pues vaya.

-Sí. Mira donde me llevó eso. A casi ser asesinado por un loco y por si no fuera poco, convertido en un vampiro por el hermano menor de mi mejor amigo, el cual se suponía que estaba muerto.

-No te quejes Cornamenta. Por lo menos sigues aquí para poder hacerte cargo de tu hijo.

-Lo s´é. -Suspiró James.

-Además, cuando tengamos todo arreglado, podrás encontrarte con el otro padre de Harry.

-Tienes razón. Pero… ¿Cómo reaccionará? ¿Estará horrorizado? ¿Me odiará?

-James. Un paso a la vez.

-Además, si te odia, siempre puedes recurrir a Demetri. Le gustas.

-¡Cierra la boca Alec!

Otro vampiro se les había acercado. Era bajito, atlético, tenía cara de ángel, el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos ocultos detrás de unas lentillas azules.

-Esto de alimentarme solo de animales es un suplicio. -Se quejó Alec.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Quiso saber Regulus. -¿Dónde está tu hermana Jane?

-En Volterra.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-Aro me dio permiso para venir. Además, ya sabéis que quiere conocer al pequeño de James.

-Alec… no voy a llevar a Harry a Volterra. Al menos, no todavía. Tal vez dentro de un año o dos.

-Soy consciente de eso y Aro también lo es. Pero… Necesitaba estar aquí. Ya sabéis…

Se acercó a Regulus y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

El Black se dejó hacer.

-Te he echado de menos. -Le dijo el rubio.

-Y yo a ti Alec.

-Venga ya. -Protestó James. -Si hace solo unos días que os habéis visto.

Regulus apretó los dientes.

-Es mi compañero James. Y es difícil y doloroso estar separados.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé… Es solo que… No importa. ¿Entramos?

Regulus asintió.

-¿Vienes?

Alec dudó.

-Mi control no es tan bueno como el vuestro.

-Si por mí fuera, permitiría que te comieras a los muggles estos, pero si lo hicieras, sospecharían y no sería agradable. -Dijo James.

-Iré con vosotros. Así, si alguien se despierta, puedo incapacitarle con mi don. Así, no tendréis que usar la magia.

Regulus sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Habrías sido un gran Slytherin.

-Concuerdo contigo. -Comentó James.

Saltaron la verja del Jardín y treparon hasta una ventana.

Regulus se aseguró de que no había nadie en esa estancia, y dio el visto bueno.

Antes de entrar, Regulus les cubrió con un escudo que impedía a los demás verles y escucharles aunque gritaran en sus oídos. Ese era uno de sus dones.

Alec abrió la ventana y los tres vampiros entraron en la casa.

-Vamos a dividirnos para encontrar al niño más rápido. Cuanto antes nos vayamos, mejor. -Explicó Regulus.

James y Regulus subieron las escaleras, y Alec buscó por la planta baja.

El vampiro dudaba que allí hubiera alguien, pero prefería evitar la tentación y si subía, tendría a los humanos demasiado cerca.

Estaba concentrado en los sonidos de la casa, cuando captó un pequeño quejido.

El sonido se repitió.

No podía explicarse por qué no lo habían oído antes.

Se encaminó a las escaleras y entonces captó otra cosa.

Un rolor embriagante a sangre humana… Sangre humana y algo más.

Olfateó con más calma y lo notó.

La sangre no le llamaba a probarla porque no olía como la sangre humana normal. Tenía un pequeño toque a… vampiro.

Entonces supo que estaba oliendo la sangre del niño al que habían ido a buscar.

Siguió el olor hasta una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras.

-Creo que lo he encontrado. -Dijo.

Segundos después, tenía a James a su lado y a Regulus detrás.

-¿En la alacena? -Preguntó Regulus. -¿Cómo va a estar en la alacena?

-No me extrañaría que la hermana de Lily haya sido capaz de algo así.

James se acercó y abrió la puerta con lentitud.

Regulus amplió el escudo por si acaso al niño le daba por gritar.

Harry era un pequeño de tres años y medio.

Se había pasado todo el día limpiando las habitaciones de Dudley y solo le habían dejado comer un trozo de queso.

Su tío Vernon había llegado a casa y como al pequeño no le había dado tiempo de acabar las tareas, le había pegado y le había encerrado en su habitación debajo de las escaleras.

Tenía mucha hambre y frío. Además, le dolía la espalda y no podía dormir.

Estaba echo una bolita sobre un colchón viejo tapado con una delgada sábana raída.

Sabía que no debía dejar escapar ningún sonido, pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchó como se abría la puerta de la alacena y se asustó.

Se encogió aún más y se tapó la cabecita.

-¿Harry?

Esa voz no era la del tío Vernon. Era una voz que sonaba como una canción.

Pero aún así, no le gustaban los desconocidos y se quedó callado.

-¿Estás seguro de que es este? Se le ve muy pequeño. -Dijo otra voz.

-Será que esos humanos no le han tratado como se debe. -Comentó una tercera voz.

-¿Serán esos hombres malos que tía Petunia dice a Dudley que no se acerque? ¿Esos que se llevan a los niños malvados?

Harry se encogió aún más y se echó a temblar con más fuerza.

-¿Cervatillo?

Esa palabra le sonaba. Sentía que la conocía. Que la había escuchado antes.

-¿Sabes quién soy Cachorro?

-(Venga Cachorro. Ven con papi. Vamos a ver a Canuto. ¿Qué te parece mi Cervatillo?))

El pequeño recordó esa voz. Solo que ahora era un poco diferente. Más dulce. Como el caramelo que le había dado la profesora Miller.

Se destapó la cara y no vio nada.

Entonces alguien dijo algo, y salió una luz de un palo.

-¿Papá? -Preguntó el pequeño algo dudoso.

-Sí Cerbatillo. Soy papá.

Harry sonrió y se echó a los brazos de James.

Tiritó porque su papá estaba muy frío.

-Salgamos de aquí. -Pidió James cogiendo en brazos a su hijo. -Necesita un hechizo calefactor y no me fío de hacerlo aquí.

Alec y Regulus asintieron y salieron de la casa.

Corrieron a velocidad vampírica, y unos minutos después, estaban muy lejos de Surrey. En una casa de tres habitaciones que habían comprado con una identidad falsa.

James llevó al pequeño a una de las habitaciones y le curó las heridas con hechizos y pociones.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Harry dudó. No sabía qué debía decir.

Su estómago rugió y James rió.

-Eso es un sí.

Fueron a la cocina y el joven le preparó un gran vaso de leche con chocolate y galletas.

Se habían asegurado de hacer la compra antes de ir a por el pequeño.

El niño se acabó la leche y su padre le dio un zumo de naranja.

-Nunca van a hacerte daño de nuevo. -Comentó James. -Vamos a estar siempre juntos y en unos días, volveremos a ver a Lunático y después a Canuto.

Regulus y Alec entraron en la cocina.

-¿Te acuerdas de ellos Cachorro? Canuto te llevaba en su lomo tú te divertías mucho.

Harry asintió.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-¿Nuto?

-No Harry. Yo soy Regulus. El hermano pequeño de Canuto.

Harry le miró durante un rato.

-Guluz.

-Eso suena a gusiluz. -Rió James sin poder evitarlo.

-Puedes llamarme tío. -Dijo Regulus rápidamente.

-O Serpiente. -Apostilló James.

Harry asintió mirando a su padre.

-Piente.

-Preferiría que no me llamaras así.

-Piente. -Repitió el niño.

Regulus iba a replicar, pero se fijó en la sonrisa del pequeño y decidió dejarlo estar.

Entonces miró a la otra persona.

-Yo soy Alec.

-Alec. -Repitió Harry.

El vampiro más bajito sonrió ampliamente.

-Papá. ¿Nuto?

-Él no está aquí. Pero en unos días le traeremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry dio un gritito de emoción.

Después se tapó la boca muy asustado.

James se acercó y le revolvió el pelo.

-Yo también tengo ganas de ver a Canuto.

Harry sonrió y levantó los brazos.

Su padre lo levantó y le llevó a su nueva habitación.

-Duérmete Cervatillo. Mañana iremos a comprar ropa y otras cosas para ti.

Harry ovedeció y se quedó dormido escuchando tararear a su padre.

James suspiró.

Alec y Regulus entraron sigilosamente para no despertar al niño.

-Quiero matar a esos jodidos Dursley. ¿lo habéis visto? Tiene miedo de todo. No… no puedo creer que haya gente que pueda hacerle esto a un niño inocente.

-Cálmate James. Ya está con nosotros y con paciencia y cariño, volverá a ser el chiquillo alegre que recordabas.

El animago asintió.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y abrió los ojos.

Sonrió al comprobar que seguía en la habitación donde le había dejado su papá.

Le buscó, y al no encontrarlo se asustó.

Alguien entró en su campo de visión.

-Alec. ¿Papá?

-Está en la cocina preparando el desayuno. ¿Vienes?

Harry asintió y bajó de la cama con mucho cuidado.

Alec le tendió unas zapatillas y le ayudó a calzarse.

Después, ambos salieron de la mano.

-Hola enano.

-Oa Piente.

-¿Vas a desayunar?

-Cí.

James salió de la cocina y Harry corrió a sus brazos.

El mayor le llenó la carita de besos.

-¿Has dormido bien?

El menor asintió.

-Me alegro. Ahora, a desayunar.

Nota: ¿Qué parejas queréis que haya?

¿Alguna sugerencia?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a J.K. Rowlin. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos porque me gusta escribir.

Capítulo 02.

Remus Lupin estaba muy cansado. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y esa, había sido una de las peores transformaciones que había vivido.

Desde que sus amigos no estaban con él, Remus pasaba mucho dolor y el lobo aullaba y se sentía abandonado. Echaba de menos a su manada.

-¿Cómo pudiste Sirius? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a James, nuestro amigo? Te hizo padrino del pequeño Harry. Y tú, tú les traicionaste. -Decía Remus en voz alta.

Había intentado varias veces ver al pequeño Harry, pero se lo habían impedido.

-Es tan duro estar solo, cada luna llena el lobo aulla buscándoos, pero no estáis.

El joven lloraba sentado a una mesa.

Tenía delante un plato de macarrones, pero se le había ido el apetito.

-Cuando el lobo nos vea, querrá atacarnos. -Explicó Regulus.

-Nos olerá primero. -Apostilló Alec.

James, Harry, Alec y Regulus estaban por la zona en la que vivía Remus. James quería contarle la verdad de lo que había pasado.

-Puedo dormirlo con mi don. -Propuso Alec.

-Bien. -Se adelantó a decir Regulus.

-¿Qué? -Se escandalizó James.

-Atacará antes de preguntar. Y si además huele a tu cachorro, creerá que eres una amenaza y… Ya sabes que los lobos son muy protectores con los suyos. Y puedo apostar la fortuna de mi familia, que Lupin considera a Harry parte de su manada.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo James. -Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

-¿De verdad tenemos que llevarnos al lobo con nosotros?

-Sí. Alec. De verdad tenemos que llevárnoslo. -Contestó el animago.

-A Caio no le hará ninguna gracia saber que tienes un hijo de la luna como amigo.

-Caio puede lamerme el… -James se detuvo antes de terminar la frase porque su hijo estaba allí.

-Bien. -Suspiró el vampiro más bajo.

Movió las manos y la nievla se desplazó por el suelo.

Alec comprobó que la niebla atravesaba la puerta por abajo y sonrió.

-Vamos. -Dijo.

Remus observó una especie de bruma que entraba por debajo de su puerta.

Intentó apartarse, pero la niebla le envolvía dejándole cada vez más y más débil hasta que se quedó dormido.

No fue consciente de que cuatro personas entraban en su casa, ni que le ataban con cadenas a una pared.

James le quitó la varita y se alejó.

Alec retiró la niebla y el lobo fue despertándose.

Un olor repugnante le llegó a la nariz.

-Vampiros. -Gruñó. -Y un… ¡Un Cachorro!

El lobo olfateó de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacéis con Harry? -Bramó.

Forcejeó con las cadenas, pero no logró soltarse. Aún estaba muy cansado por la luna.

Una de esas bestias chupasangre se le acercó.

-Hola Lunático. Cuánto tiempo.

Remus miró al vampiro y jadeó.

-¿C cómo? ¿James?

-Sip.

-Pero si estás muerto. ¿Y por qué eres un jodido vampiro.

-¿Sabes que el padre de Harry es un vampiro. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Tú.

-me refiero, al otro padre.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó la cabeza a Remus.

-¡Mierda! Es verdad.

-Hola Lupin.

El licántropo dejó salir un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Regulus Black?

-El mismo.

-¿Y ése quién es?

-Mi pareja.

-Soy Alec Volturi.

Remus tragó saliva.

Sabía quienes eran los Volturis. Ellos habían cazado a los licántropos hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer.

-Oa tío Tico.

-Hola Cachorro. ¿Cómo estás?

-Ben. Papá ha compado dopa y teno jubetes y amimales muevos que hacen duido. Y teno u pedo como Nuto, u… u… cievo como papi, y u lobo como tú. Y ua piente como tío… De-guluz.

-¿De verdad?

-Cí. Y papi fueba comigo y Alec tamén y Piente.

-Regulus es Piente. -Aclaró James.

-¿Podéis soltarme? -Pidió Remus.

-Nop. Primero vamos a contarte algo, y luego, cuando esté seguro de que no vas a atacarnos, te soltaremos.

-Venga Cornamenta. Sabes que no te atacaría. Tampoco a Regulus ni a su… pareja.

-Bien. -Dijo el ciervo.

-¿Estás loco Potter? -Increpó Regulus.

-No va a atacarnos. Lo ha dicho.

Y le soltó las cadenas.

Remus se frotó las muñecas y se sentó en una silla.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir con nosotros.

-No sé Cornamenta. No quiero ser una molestia…

-Si Sirius estuviera aquí, te habría pegado una paliza por insinuar eso.

Al licántropo se le crispó el rostro.

-Ese maldito traidor… Cuando le tenga delante…

-Remus. De eso también quería hablarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Él no fue el guardián secreto.

-¿Qué? ¿Y quién fue?

-Peter.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que Sirius es inocente?

-Sí. Además, Petigrew no está muerto. Está escondido por ahí en su forma animaga. -Explicó Regulus.

Lupin retuvo las ganas de gritar para no asustar al pequeño.

-Remus, queremos sacar a Sirius de Azcaban.

-Me parece correcto.

El licántropo estaba llorando.

Harry se bajó del regazo de su padre y se acercó al lobo.

-¿Tico? ¿Tás tiste?

Remus tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño.

-Lupin. No vamos a sacarle de la forma tradicional. Pensamos colarnos en la prisión y sacarlo a escondidas.

-De acuerdo.

-Venga Remus, si tenemos que esperar a… ¿Has dicho… De acuerdo?

-Sí. Eso he dicho.

-¿Y no vas a decir que somos unos insensatos, que sería mejor esperar, que deberíamos hablar con Amelia Bones…?

-No. Y ahora, si no te importa, me encantaría escuchar como es que estás vivo y eres un vampiro. Y también, por qué Regulus lo es.

James aceptó y entre Alec, Regulus y él, le contaron todo.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros? -Quiso saber James.

-Acabo de recuperar parte de mi manada, y no pienso perderla. Aunque ahora seas un vampiro.

James sonrió y ambos amigos se abrazaron con Harry entre ellos.

Unas horas después, Remus ya estaba instalándose en casa de los tres vampiros.

Nota: ¿Quién creéis que es el otro padre de Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, Twilight. Y J. K. Rowlin, Harry Potter.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Capítulo 03.

Gritos, risas desquiciadas y más gritos, era lo que Sirius Black escuchaba a diario desde su celda.

La mayoría de los que estaban allí encerrados ya habían perdido la razón, (Si es que alguna vez la habían tenido.)

A Sirius no podían quitarle sus recuerdos, porque todos ellos le hacían sentir culpable y miserable y por eso no se había vuelto loco.

Se transformó en Canuto, y se acurrucó en una esquina.

Todos los días se preguntaba cómo estarían Harry y Remus.

Echaba de menos a James, y también a Regulus.

-Esto es escalofriante. -Dijo Regulus.

-Menos mal que Harry se ha quedado con Remus. -Comentó James.

-Podría beberme a estos presos, y nadie les echaría de menos. -Aportó Alec.

Regulus y James se quedaron pensativos.

-¿En serio os lo estáis planteando? -Quiso saber Alec.

-Yo no me bebería la sangre de esta escoria. Solo de pensarlo me da grima.

-Pues yo no voy a privarme. -Comentó Alec.

-Como quieras. Pero no dejes evidencias. -Dijo James.

-Si te los bebes, asegúrate después de lavarte bien la boca. Porque si no, no te besaré en una larga temporada.

-Oye James. ¿Tu amigo perro es considerado un animal?

-¡Si te comes a mi hermano…! ¡Sabrás lo que es un crucio! -Gritaron James y Regulus al unísono.

-Cuánta agresividad. Solo bromeaba.

James gruñó.

-venga vamos. Este sitio no me gusta. Y quiero volver con mi hijo lo más pronto posible.

Alec soltó su niebla dejando dormidos a todos los que había en la prisión. Incluso a los dementores les dejó incapacitados.

Siguieron el rastro del olor de Sirius hasta encontrarlo en la parte más oscura de Azcaban junto con los peores criminales del mundo mágico.

Alec retiró la niebla de Sirius.

El joven seguía en su forma animaga.

Los vampiros abrieron la celda rompiendo los barrotes.

-¿Canuto?

Aquella voz hizo que el animago recuperara su forma humana.

-¿James? ¿Ya me he muerto? ¿O es que me he vuelto loco?

-No te has muerto. Y no sé si te habrás vuelto loco o no. -Contestó su amigo.

-¿Estás aquí de verdad, o estoy alucinando.

-Estoy aquí realmente.

-Eso sería lo que diría una alucinación.

-Tan idiota como siempre.

-Ahora sí estoy seguro de estar alucinando. Porque no es posible que mis dos hermanos, uno de sangre y el otro por elección, estén aquí juntos por su propia voluntad.

-Si no fuera por lo delgado que está, estoy seguro de que a Demetri le encantaría.

-A Demetri le gusta todo el mundo. -Dijo James.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Soy Alec. El compañero de Regulus.

-¿Y quién es Demetri?

-Un idiota. -Contestó James.

-Bien. Pues… si no estoy alucinando, ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?

-¿Mientras le contáis la historia, puedo ir a comer?

-¿Comer? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-Soy un vampiro. -Explicó Alec.

-Ah. En ese caso, dos celdas más a la derecha, está mi prima Bellatrix. Puedes drenarla.

Alec miró a Regulus.

El joven asintió y el vampiro rubio se alejó más feliz que un niño en navidad. Se daría un gran festín.

Mientras tanto, James y Regulus le contaban a Sirius la historia.

-Cuando Voldemort me pidió a Kreacher para realizar un trabajo, yo acepté y le dije que volviera vivo a casa. Él ovedeció y volvió muy débil.

Sirius escuchaba atento.

-Le pedí que me llevara a la cueva, porque sospechaba lo que había escondido.

-¿Qué escondió? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-Un horrocrux. -Susurró James.

Canuto palideció.

-Bien. Conseguí el objeto pero estaba muy débil. Iba a tirarme al lago lleno de inferi para dejarme morir, pero Kreacher me llevó a una vieja cabaña. Allí fue donde me encontró Alec. Él venía buscando alimento y me encontró.

-Pero no te mató. -Dijo Sirius.

-No. Decidió convertirme. Había descubierto que yo era su compañero.

-Sigue.

-Después, cuando me transformé, te garantizo que es peor que mil crucios, Alec me llevó a Volterra. Al principio me alimentaba de muggles, pero ya había visto demasiada muerte por parte de los mortífagos, así que no qise hacerlo más.

-¿Y qué comes?

-Bebo sangre animal.

-¿Y cómo llegó James a ser un vampiro?

-Volví a inglaterra con la casualidad de que aparecí en los alrededores de la casa de Potter. El fidelio no me afectó, no sé por qué, y entré.

Sirius estaba atónito.

-Vi a Poter sangrando por la cabeza y no pude resistirme. Le mordí y bebí de él.

-Es que estoy buenísimo.

Regulus le dio una colleja al ciervo.

-Pero no le maté porque escuché el ruido de gente apareciéndose. Así que me fui con James.

-Pero yo le vi. Estaba muerto en las escaleras.

-No. Era yo fingiendo ser él. Puedo transformarme en quien desee.

-¿Y por qué no dijisteis la verdad?

-Porque los vampiros son repudiados en el mundo mágico. Además, James tenía que aprender a controlar su sed antes de poder acercarse a su hijo.

-Hace unos meses lo conseguí, y hace dos semanas que tengo a Harry conmigo. Remus también está con nosotros.

Sirius sonrió.

-Es hora de irnos. -Dijo Alec.

No tenía ni una pequeña mancha de sangre. Estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Pero si sois vampiros, ¿Por qué no tenéis los ojos rojos? -Quiso saber Sirius mientras le sacaban de la celda.

-Porque somos magos y nos alimentamos de sangre animal. Si nos alimentásemos de humanos, tendríamos los ojos rojos. -Explicó Regulus.

-Entiendo.

-Canuto súbete a mi espalda. Vamos a correr a velocidad vampírica.

El animago ovedeció.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban en casa.

Harry ya estaba dormido con la cabecita en el pecho de Remus.

-¿Cuántos te has comido? -Le preguntó Regulus a su novio.

-Bastantes. -Admitió Alec.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Cómo estás Canuto? -Preguntó Remus.

-Aún asimilándolo todo.

-Ve a descansar. Mañana Harry querrá hacerte un montón de preguntas. -Dijo James.

Sirius aceptó y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones.

Se duchó, se puso ropa limpia y se metió en la cama.

Nota: ¿Tenéis alguna idea para mí?

Graaaaciiiaaas.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 04.

Forks.

Alice estaba haciendo nuevos diseños en su ordenador junto a Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando a pelear en la parte trasera de la casa, Esme estaba leyendo algunas revistas de decoración, Carlisle estaba trabajando y Edward estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro.

Hacía varios años que no sabían nada del compañero de Edward.

Un día, sin mas, había desaparecido sin dar explicación.

Habían intentado encontrarlo, pero no habían tenido éxito.

El vampiro sentía un vacío constante en su pecho y si no hubiera sido por su familia, hacía ya bastante tiempo que se habría vuelto loco. O tal vez, se habría entregado a los Volturis.

Por desgracia, como su compañero era mago, Alice no podía ver su futuro, pero podía visualizar el de Edward.

Esto significaba, que su amor, no estaría con él.

Todo había empezado hacía cinco años.

*Recuerdo*

Los Cullen estaban pasando una temporada en Londres.

Les gustaba esa ciudad, porque apenas salía el sol.

Un día, caminando por las calles, Edward se topó con cuatro jóvenes que miraban los escaparates de los comercios.

Intentó leer sus mentes, pero solo captó algunos pensamientos que no lograba comprender. Se le escapaban como agua de un colador.

Carlisle le había hablado de personas que eran capaces de repeler algunos dones vampíricos. Eran magos.

Cuando se acercó un poco más, captó un olor desagradable.

-Hombre lobo. -Se dijo.

Entonces, uno de los jóvenes se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento, Edward lo supo. Ese chico de cabello negro revuelto y de ojos color abellana, era su compañero. Lo que algunos llamarían alma gemela.

Edward se sorprendió al saber que su compañero era de su mismo sexo, y muy confundido se marchó.

habló con Carlisle, sin embargo, no quería encontrarse con él de nuevo.

-Era un hombre por amor de dios.

Pero las cosas no salieron como el vampiro quería.

James, también había sabido que ese sexi vampiro era su alma gemela, y no se rendiría hasta conquistarlo.

Y todos sabemos lo terco que es nuestro Cornamenta.

James encontró a Edward dos días más tarde y trató de hablar con él.

El vampiro trataba de aullentarlo, pero no por nada el ciervo había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor.

Meses más tarde, comenzaron una relación. Sobre todo, Edward había aceptado porque James y sus amigos eran muy insistentes y para colmo, su familia estaba del lado de James.

Edward se quedó con él en Inglaterra durante dos años. Pero un día, en el que el vampiro había salido a cazar, volvió y se encontró la casa que ambos compartían vacía.

Solo había una nota que decía:

"Me he ido. No me busques. No me vas a encontrar."

Después de eso, Edward estaba buscando como loco sin resultados.

Lo que no sabía el vampiro, era que James esttaba más cerca de lo que creía. Pero la razón por la que no pudo encontrarlo, se debía a que se escondía en la mansión Potter bajo un Fidelio y fuertes barreras de protección.

*Fin del recuerdo*

Londres.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que sacaron a Sirius de Azcaban.

Al día siguiente, "El profeta" daba la noticia de que Sirius Black se había fugado. Además, los guardias habían encontrado veintisiete presos totalmente drenados entre los que se contaban los más sanguinarios mortífagos como Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange. También Barty Crouch Jr y Fenrir Greiback.

-Por lo menos ha acabado con la escoria. -Había dicho Sirius.

-No sé como pudiste beberte la sangre de un licántropo tan podrido como ese. -Comentó Regulus.

Alec solo había sonreído.

Hacía tres días que habían encontrado a Petigrew en casa de los Weasley, y Arthur y su esposa estuvieron horrorizados cuando se enteraron de que ese hombre había vivido en su casa durante dos años.

Amelia bones interrogó a peter bajo Veritaserun, y así fue como descubrieron la inocencia de Sirius Black.

El joven fue recompensado con cien mil galeones por cada año que permaneció en prisión y a Petigrew se le condenó al beso del dementor.

Ahora, la siguiente parada, era Forks en Estados Unidos.

James quería que su pareja conociera a su hijo y después, buscarían los demás horrocruxes.

Habían encontrado uno en la bóveda de los Lestrange, a la que Sirius tenía acceso por ser el eredero de los Black.

Habían descubierto como destruir esos horribles artefactos, y aunque se habían llevado varios árboles por delante, el guardapelo y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, ya habían sido destruidos.

Además, habían descubierto que Harry tenía dentro de sí un trozo de alma de ese ser y gracias a los duendes, lograron sacárselo sin hacerle daño.

Regulus sabía que Lucius Malfoy tenía otro de esos objetos, pero no podían entrar a la mansión porque tenía barreras que los detectarían.

James, Harry, Sirius, regulus, Alec y Remus, estaban en el salón.

-Debería escribirle una carta. -Dijo James.

-¿A quién? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-A mi pareja destinada. Sabes que me fui sin decirle nada y tiene derecho a saberlo.

-En eso te doy la razón. -Intervino Remus.

-Harry. ¿Quieres escribirle una carta a tu otro papá conmigo?

El pequeño levantó la cabeza del regazo de su padrino y asintió con una sonrisa enorme.

se levantó y se sentó con James.

Forks.

Los Cullen estaban en el salón disfrutando de un día familiar, cuando una lechuza atravesó una de las ventanas y se posó en el hombro de Edward.

El joven vampiro la reconoció.

-¿Capuccino? -Preguntó.

El buho ululó contento y le frotó la mejilla con su cabecita.

Edward desató la carta que el ave tenía en la pata.

Capuccino se apoyó en el palo de una cortina, señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

Esme le dio algo de agua y un poco de comida.

Capuccino ululó agradecido y siguió esperando.

El vampiro abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowlin. Y de Sthepenie Meyer.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos y los adoro a casi todos.

Capítulo 05.

Forks.

Edward abrió la carta con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leer.

"Hola Edward, mi querido vampiro.

Seguro que ya sabes quien soy, y también estoy seguro de que quieres una explicación.

Perdóname por escribirte una carta en vez de hablar contigo en persona, pero considero que es necesario que sepas algunas cosas antes de encontrarnos.

No voy a contarte por qué me fui, al menos, aún no. Eso prefiero hablarlo en persona.

Lo que voy a contarte sin embargo, es muy importante.

-Lo primero que te diré, es que soy un vampiro. Me convirtieron hace dos años.

Pasé una época en Volterra y estuve aprendiendo a controlar mi sed. Te aclaro que al igual que tú, me alimento de sangre animal.

Tengo algunos dones que ya te explicaré. Pero lo mejor, es que puedo transformarme en ciervo todavía. No sé como es esto posible, pero me llena de dicha poder hacerlo. Cornamenta es parte de mí.

-Otra cosa que necesito que sepas antes de vernos, es algo que durante varios días estuve planteándome como decírtelo. No sabía si contártelo por carta, o mejor decírtelo cuando nos viéramos. Pero tras varias vueltas y varias reflexiones, he decidido contártelo por escrito.

Ahí va: Tenemos un hijo de tres años y medio. Se llama Harry. Tiene el pelo negro y revuelto como el mío y tus preciosos ojos verdes de antes de que te convirtieras en vampiro.

Al ser mago, su parte vampírica seguirá dormida hasta los diecisiete años, cuando finalizará su transformación.

He descubierto que hace dos años o así, os mudásteis a Forks. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio le llama Tenedor a un pueblo?

Tengo la intención de viajar hasta allí en unos días y contarte todo lo que no te he escrito.

Espero tu respuesta. Necesito saber si deseas verme, o si por el contrario, quieres que te deje tranquilo.

-Por cierto, le he enseñado a Harry varias fotos tuyas y de tu familia y he de decirte que ha quedado encantado con todos. Especialmente quiere conocer a Jasper. No me preguntes por qué. Una vez me dijo que le recordaba a los valientes caballeros de las películas de Disney. Dice que Alice es pequeñita como él, que Rosalie es muy guapa, (Se puso colorado cuando lo dijo,) Esme le recuerda a las mamás que veía cuando salía del colegio, Carlisle le da un poco de miedo porque le he dicho que es médico, a Emmett le llamó oso ¿No es eso divertido? Y… sabe que tú eres su padre. Se lo he dicho. Y en estos momentos, está sentado en mi regazo mientras te escribo.

Aún no sabe leer, pero su padrino le ha estado enseñando a escribir su nombre.

-Necesito que sepas que te quiero y que te echo de menos. tal vez no me creas por la manera en la que me marché sin decirte nada, pero de verdad que te extraño.

-Hasta pronto. Si aún deseas verme.

PD: A Forks iremos a parte de Harry y yo, Remus, Sirius, su hermano menor (que fue el que me convirtió) y Alec Volturi que es su compañero.

Espero tu respuesta.

-Antes de que se me olvide, en la siguiente hoja, hay un dibujo que Harry ha hecho para ti."

Edward le pasó la carta a su padre para que los demás miembros de su familia la leyeran.

Si hubiera podido, ahora estaría llorando.

Sacó la segunda hoja del sobre, y al desdoblarla sonrió.

El niño, a pesar de lo pequeño que era, dibujaba muy bien.

Había tres personas en el dibujo cogidas de las manos. Dos hombres, y en el medio un niño pequeño.

En la esquina derecha del papel ponía algo que podía leerse como HARRY.

Le pasó el dibujo a Rosalie, y cuando su familia terminó de leer la carta y de contemplar el dibujo, los guardó en el sobre y después de subirlo a su habitación y meterlo en la caja donde guardaba todos sus recuerdos con James, bajó a escribirle una respuesta a su compañero.

Capuccino y Emmett estaban teniendo una batalla de miradas.

Unos minutos después, Emmett se distrajo y el buho ululó victorioso.

Londres.

James llevaba varios días inquieto.

Sabía que de Inglaterra a Esstados Unidos había bastante trayecto. Pero no podía evitar impacientarse.

Hacía seis días que había enviado la carta y aún no obtenía respuesta.

Se había enterado de que Lily no había muerto, si no que había entrado en un coma mágico y había despertado hacía tres días.

Snape había estado con ella durante todos estos años sin perder la esperanza.

Remus fue a visitarla, y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Ella se había sorprendido, y le había exigido al licántropo que todos fueran a visitarla y que trajeran con ellos a su ahijado.

Severus también había escuchado la historia, y aunque los merodeadores no le caían nada bien, los aguantaría durante unas horas si eso le hacía feliz a Lily.

La joven se enteró de todo lo que Harry había vivido, y prometió vengarse de su hermana en cuanto le diesen el alta.

Ella y Severus estaban comenzando una relación y James pudo ver el amor con el que la miraba Snape.

Cuando Lily se enteró de que se iban a Forks, les hizo jurar que construirían una chimenea para conectar la red flu para poder verse a menudo.

Severus evitó soltar un comentario mordaz.

En la casa Marauder…

-¿Crees que me contestará?

-Cornamenta, te juro que si no dejas de dar vueltas, te desmembraré y esconderé tus restos hasta que hayan pasado doscientos años.

El menor de los Black había cogido la costumbre de llamar a James por su apodo de animago.

-Es que estoy nervioso.

-Sirius dile algo. -Se quejó su hermano pequeño.

El mayor de los Black estaba ocupado jugando con su ahijado y no le prestó atención.

-¿Puedes dormirlo con tu don o algo?

-¿Bromeas? -Preguntó Alec. -La última vez que lo hice, en cuanto se despertó, me cortó las manos y no me las devolvió hasta un mes después.

-¡Papá! ¡papá!

Harry corrió hasta donde estaba James.

A veces tenía pesadillas producto del tiempo que vivió con los Dursley, pero había aprendido que su familia no le haría daño.

-¿Qué pasa Cervatillo?

-¡Puccino! ¡Puccino! ¡Ahí!

El joven vampiro miró donde su hijo señalaba y sonrió.

Capuccino volaba hacia ellos con un sobre atado a la pata derecha.

Un rato después, el ave se posó en el hombro de Cornamenta y cuando éste le desató la carta, el buho se fue a descansar a su percha.

Todos estaban espectantes.

-Vamos Cornamenta. ¡Ábrela!

-No seas immpaciente Canuto.

-Pero Remus… -Protestó el mayor de los Black.

James se sentó en una silla con Harry en su regazo y abrió la carta.

Estaba muy nervioso.

"Querido Jamie."

-¿Me ha llamado Jamie! ¡Eso tiene que significar algo! ¿Verdad?

-Por las bolas de Gryffindor. ¡Sigue leyendo! -Se quejó Sirius.

El ciervo se calmó y empezó de nuevo.

"Querido Jamie.

me ha sorprendido muchísimo tu carta. la verdad, no esperaba que me volvieras a escribir. Lo deseaba, pero había escuchado que te casaste con una bruja y que habíais tenido un hijo.

(Carlisle tiene sus contactos.)

Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, porque lo de Evans me dolió como no tienes idea.

Claro que quiero verte y también deseo conocer a Harry.

Siempre fuiste muy testarudo, y sé que si me negara a verte, harías todo lo posible hasta conseguir que aceptara.

Tengo algo que decirte: estuve en una relación con una chica del pueblo, Isabella Esuan. Duramos un año aproximadamente. Como descubrí que te casaste, intenté… Pero no resultó.

Descubrió lo que éramos, pero nunca supo nada sobre ti.

Terminamos hace seis meses o así. Me enteré de que me engañaba con un compañero de instituto.

Irónicamente, fue un licántropo el que me lo dijo.

¿Recuerdas a los metamorfos de los que te habló Carlisle? Pues han vuelto a aparecer.

Hay ocho lobos.

Tendremos que informarles de que venís, y seguramente el alfa, Sam Uley, quiera conoceros.

Seguiría escribiéndote, pero mi familia también quiere decirte algunas cosas.

Yo también te quiero, aunque te marcharas sin decirme nada.

Por cierto: Dile a Harry que me ha encanttado su dibujo. Es muy bonito."

-No puedo quejarme aunque me duela. -Comentó James. -Al fin y al cabo, él creyó que Lily y yo…

-Es lo que querías que pensaran todos. Por mucho que la boda fuera falsa… -Dijo Remus.

-¿Has oído eso Cachorro? -Intervino Sirius. -A tu papá le ha gustado el dibujo.

El pequeño sonrió y aplaudió.

-Vamos Cornamenta sigue leyendo. -Pidió Sirius.

El ciervo obedeció.

"¡Potter! ¡Cuando te vea, voy a desmembrarte!

Soy Rosalie por si no lo sabías.

Espero que tú y tus (amigos) tengáis una buena explicación para mi hermano, o si no prepárate para sufrir.

Pasando a algo más interesante.

¡Tengo un sobrino! Estoy muy contenta por eso. Más vale que lo traigas pronto porque si no, iré a donde quiera que estés y te castraré.

léele esto al pequeño Harry.

-Hola Harry, soy tu tía Rosalie. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerte y de consentirte.

-Potter espero que le hayas hablado bien de mí."

-Tiene carácter, que pena que sea una chica. -Protestó Sirius.

-Y está con Emmett. -Le recordó James.

-Cierto. Me cae bien ese gigantón. Podría ocupar el lugar de esa asquerosa rata inmunda.

-Voy a seguir leyendo. -Rió James.

"Hola hijo. Soy Esme.

Espero que estés bien.

Siempre supe que tenías buenas razones para marcharte sin avisar, porque sé que amas a mi hijo de verdad.

Ojalá nos veamos pronto cielo.

Tengo muchas ganas de conocer al pequeño Harry. Seguro que es igual de dulce y travieso que tú.

Le prepararé sus comidas favoritas cuando esteis aquí.

Espero que todos esteis bien.

Dile al joven Remus que más le vale que siga comiendo correctamente. Tiene que comerse toda la comida."

-Siempre me ha gustado Esme. -Comentó Remus.

-Es la mamá de todos. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿Abelita?

-Sí Cachorro. Es la abuelita Esme. -Contestó su padre.

"¡James Potter!

No me gusta que seas un mago. Así no puedo verte y me angustia.

Echo de menos ir de compras con Sirius. Él no se quejaba como hacéis todos los demás.

No entiendo cual es el problema. Solo nos pasábamos ocho horas comprando. Os quejáis por nada.

Sí, soy Alice.

Y no pongas esa cara. Esa que pones de fastidio cada vez que te hablo de comprar ropa.

¡Venid ya! Harry tiene que conocer a su maravillosa tía y todos tenéis que venir conmigo de compras. Absolutamente todos. Incluso Regulus Black y Alec Volturi. Y no quiero protestas.

Más te vale no hacer sufrir a Edward de nuevo.

Bella me caía bien, pero no eras tú.

¡Venid ya! ¡Ya! ¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

-Sigue igual de hiperactiva. -Dijo Sirius.

-No me gustan las compras. -Gimoteó Remus.

-Que la pequeña duende no te escuche. -Susurró James.

-Pues yo no voy a ir con esa loca. No la conozco, y no va a obligarme.

Todos miraron a Alec con compasión.

No tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

"¡Hey James!

Soy Emmett.

¡Venid de una vez! Edward es aburrido y no me gusta jugar con él porque siempre me gana porque puede leerme la mente.

Jasper me gana en lucha y nadie gasta tan buenas bromas como vosotros los merodeadores.

Tenemos que hacerle pagar a Jasper varias cosas que me ha hecho. Y vais a ayudarme.

Quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

¿Es tan inquieto como tú?

Espero que tengamos otro bromista en nuestras filas.

Por cierto: Si tu explicación no me es satisfactoria, te prometo que te lanzaré a los lobos. Y les juraré que no te conozco.

hay uno, Paul, que es muy temperamental y seguro que no dudará en arrancarte la cabeza."

Siempre me cayó bien el oso. -Comentó Sirius.

-Es un bromista de primera. -Rió James.

Regulus quería darse de golpes en la cabeza.

"James espero que nos veamos pronto.

Me interesa mucho que me cuentes más a fondo como es el proceso de Harry. Como pasará de mago a vampiro y esas cosas.

Sí, vale, me has pillado. Soy Carlisle.

Me sorprende que Aro te haya dejado marchar si tienes dones. Porque él busca vampiros con dones para su guardia.

Ójala vengáis pronto.

las chicas están deseosas de conocer al pequeño Harry.

Por nuestra condición, no han podido procrear y la posibilidad de tener un pequeño en casa las llena de alegría."

-Es el único médico que me agrada. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

Su hermano pequeño se sorprendió. Sabía la aversión que su hermano les tenía a los medimagos.

"Hola a todos.

Seguro que estáis leyendo en alto la carta, así que os saludo.

Cuando vengáis, te enseñaré a luchar. y cuando Harry crezca, también le enseñaré.

Soy Jasper. Por si aún no lo sabes.

Siempre fuiste muy distraído.

Más te vale que la explicación que le des a Edward, sea buena porque si no, te quemaré tus partes nobles para que no vuelvas a procrear jamás."

-¿Jasper Hale? -Quiso saber Alec.

James asintió.

-Tío, tienes que tener cuidado con él. Muchos Volturis lo temen.

-Hasta ahí llega la carta. -Comentó Cornamenta.

-Pues hay que hacer las maletas. -Dijo Remus.

-¡Nos vamos a Tenedor! -Gritó Sirius.

-Primero hay que despedirse de Lily. -Les recordó James.

Todos se quedaron estáticos.

¿Como habían podido olvidarse de la pelirroja? Era de temer esa mujer.

-¡Viajaremos en avión! -Dijo Sirius muy emocionado.

-¿Por qué hay que viajar en ese trasto muggle? ¿Y si se rompe? -Preguntó Regulus.

-No se romperá. -Contestó Remus.

-Eso tú no lo sabes. -Gruñó el menor de los Black.

Nota: ¿Queréis que un lobo sea pareja de Harry? ¿Si es así, cuál?

Necesito ideas para futuras bromas que Emmett y los merodeadores harán.

Graciaaaaassssss.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer y de J. K. Rowlin.

Nota:

Este cap no lo tenía previsto, es decir, que el siguiente cap iba a ser la llegada a Forks, pero cuando se me mete una idea a la cabeza, no puedo sacármela hasta escribirla. No sé si os gustará, pero espero que sí.

Capítulo 06.

-Esto… Sirius… Ya sé que juraste nunca volver a Grymmauld Place… Pero necesito ir a recoger algunas cosas y… a lo mejor, tú también quieras recuperar algo.

El Gryffindor miró a su hermano con la peor de sus miradas.

-Seguro que esa vieja arpía lo tiró todo. -Espetó.

-Padre selló la habitación para que madre no tocase nada tuyo. -Musitó el menor.

Sirius se sorprendió muchísimo por lo dicho por su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo haría? -Inquirió.

-Porque eres su hijo.

-no quiero ir a ese sitio. Además, seguro que hay barreras que impiden entrar a los vampiros. Yo sería el único que podría traspasar las protecciones… Ah, no, que mi "queridísima" madre me desheredó.

-Actualízate hermano. Padre te nombró heredero antes de morir.

Si el animago hubiese tenido algo en las manos, seguro que se le hubiese caído.

-Además, tú eres el único que podría quitar las barreras para que nosotros pudiéramos pasar.

-Está bien iré. Pero me debes una muy grande Regulus Acturus Black.

-De acuerdo. -Concedió el menor.

-Jamie, no quiero ir a esa horrenda casa. -Gimoteó Canuto.

-Ya le has dicho a tu hermano que irías. -Intervino Remus.

-¿Podemos ir ahora? -Pidió Regulus unos minutos después.

-¿Ahora? ¿No prefieres ir… no sé… dentro de doscientos años?

-¡Sirius! -Protestó su hermano.

-Pero vamos todos. -Dijo el animago.

-¿Qué? Yo ahí no entro. -Espetó James.

-Sí yo voy, tú vienes conmigo.

-En esto estás solo amigo.

-Cornamentita, dile a papá que tiene que acompañar a tu padrino querido.

Harry miró a su padre poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Mierda Black. ¿Por qué le has enseñado a poner esa mirada?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Vale te acompañaré.

Un rato más tarde, todos estaban en frente de la casa.

Sirius retiró las barreras que impedían a los vampiros y al licántropo acceder a ella, y minutos después, todos estaban dentro.

-Casa fea. -Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Super fea. -Concordó Sirius.

Se escuchó un pop y un elfo doméstico apareció delante de ellos.

-¿Amito Regulus? ¿Eres tú?

El joven asintió.

-Eres un… -El elfo iba a decir sucio vampiro pero no lo hizo.

-Sí. Es una larga historia.

Regulus habló un rato más con el elfo, y después se fue a recoger lo que quería llevarse.

Sirius ya lo había hecho.

Había guardado en su baúl, el cual tenía un hechizo de expansión indetectable, todas las cosas que tenía en su cuarto. Solo dejó los posters.

Él era bisexual, pero con el paso del tiempo, le fueron atrayendo más los hombres.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba colgado el tapiz del árbol genialógico. Vió varias caras quemadas.

Su hermano aparecía etiquetado como criatura.

Sirius se quedó mirando el tapiz durante varios minutos. Entonces vio algo extraño junto a su nombre.

Había una ramificación que lo unía a un nombre: Angelo Zabini. Encima de éste, había una calavera señal de que el nombrado había fallecido.

Luego descubrió una ramificación más pequeña que unía a Angelo Zabini con Camille Castle.

Esa mujer era conocida por casarse con hombres ricos que después fallecían repentinamente dejándola a ella como dueña de sus fortunas.

Pero lo que chocó a Sirius fue ver una pequeña ramita que unía el nombre Angelo Zabini y el suyo, con otro nombre: Blaise Zabini.

En el tapiz también aparecía Camille como guardiana del pequeño.

El heredero de la fortuna Black, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y posteriormente se desmayó.

Todos estaban en la cocina esperando a Regulus.

El joven bajó, y cuando iba a preguntar por su hermano, escucharon un fuerte golpe que provenía de uno de los salones.

-Ya está destrozando cosas otra vez. -Suspiró Regulus antes de salir a mirar lo que había hecho Sirius.

Los demás le siguieron curiosos.

Por suerte, Harry estaba dormido en brazos de Alec.

-¿Canuto? -Preguntó James al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

El joven no reaccionó.

-¿Sirius?

Remus se acercó y por casualidad vio el nombre de Sirius. Iba a girarse a ayudar a su amigo, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Después de leerlo dijo:

-Deberíais ver esto.

James y Regulus se acercaron a mirar.

Alec se quedó algo más atrás con el pequeño.

-¿Quién es Blaise Zabini? -Inquirió Regulus.

Los merodeadores se encogieron de hombros.

James le lanzó un Rennervate a su amigo.

Cuando Sirius despertó, casi se desmaya de nuevo al ver el tapiz.

-¿Quién es Blaise Zabini? -Quiso saber Remus.

-Al parecer, es mi hijo.

-¿Y por qué no sabíamos esto? -Inquirió James.

-Angelo me lanzó un oblibiate. Por eso no recordaba nada.

-¿Así que tuviste un hijo con el sexi Zabini?

-Sí Cornamenta. Logré acostarme con Angelo Zabini. Y ahora que me acuerdo, dijiste que si lo lograba, harías lo que yo quisiera.

El animago miró a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ya pensaré en algo. -Dijo Sirius.

-¿Y conociste a tu hijo? -Quiso saber Remus.

-Sí. Pero no pude estar con él mucho tiempo. Los Zabini… bueno… estaban al lado de Voldie. El único que no le apoyaba era Angelo. Pero su familia no lo sabía así que les dijo que el niño lo había tenido con una bruja sangre pura que se había ido días después de que Blaise naciera. Era por esa razón por la que teníamos que vernos a escondidas.

-¿Y nosotros no lo sabíamos por qué…? -Preguntó James un poco dolido.

-Bloqueé vuestros recuerdos, de forma que solo yo pudiera desbloquearlos y nadie pudiera leeros la mente y descubrirlo. En caso de mi muerte, les mandé a los duendes una carta, que sería entregada al que siguiera vivo de vosotros dos.

-¿Bloqueaste nuestros recuerdos? -Se escandalizó Remus.

-Vosotros me dísteis vuestro permiso.

-Bueno… ¿Podrías desbloqueárnoslos? -Pidió el licántropo.

Sirius cogió su varita, recitó algo en voz baja, y después mirando a sus amigos a los ojos dijo:

-"Juro solemnemente que mis secretos serán los vuestros."

James y Remus se agarraron la cabeza debido al repentino dolor que sintieron.

-Antes de irnos a Tenedor, tengo que recuperar a mi Canutito.

-¡Tengo un ahijado! -Chilló James.

-¡Tengo un sobrino! -Gritó Regulus.

-Genial… Más mocosos. -Refunfuñó Alec.

Su pareja le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-No te doy más fuerte porque tienes a Harry.

-¿Cómo recuperaremos al otro cachorro? -Quiso saber Remus.

-Aún no lo sé, pero hay que avisar a la pelirroja. Porque si no desbloqueo sus recuerdos, se hará un colgante con mis partes íntimas. -Contestó Sirius.

Salieron de Grymmauld Place, y se aparecieron fuera de la casa de Lily.

-¡Pelirrojaaa! ¡Pelirrojaaaaaaaaa! ¡peeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiirroooooooooojaaaaaaaaaa! -Gritó Sirius.

Tomó aire para volver a gritar, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una furiosa Lily.

-Dime que es importante, porque si no…

-¿Estabas haciendo bebés con Quej… Snape?

-¡Sirius! -Gritaron todos menos Alec.

-Pasad. -Suspiró Lily.

Todos entraron y tras sentarse, la joven dijo:

-Habla ahora Black.

-Tienes que ayudarme a recuperar a mi Canutito.

-¿Tu qué?

-Mi pequeño Blaise.

-¿Qué o quién es Blaise? ¿Alguna mascota?

-Quizá, como es tan irresponsable, ha perdido una planta. -Comentó Severus desde la puerta del salón.

Lily y Remus contuvieron una carcajada.

-Evans, Blaise Zabini es mi hijo.

Cuando el dolor de cabeza pasó, la chica miró a Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-En la mansión Zabini con esa arpía homicida.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte yo?

-Tal vez podrías darme alguna idea de como recuperar a mi Cachorro.

-¿La arpía a la que te refieres, por casualidad es Camille Castle? -Quiso saber Severus.

Sirius asintió.

-¿Y ella sabe que ese niño es hijo tuyo? -Volvió a preguntar.

El animago negó.

-Bien. El otro día, caminando por el callejón Diagon, nos encontramos con Dorín Greyburn, y estuvo hablando un buen rato con Lily.

-Más bien, ella hablaba y yo escuchaba.

-Pues una de las cosas que le contó, fue que Castle buscaba ahora la fortuna de los Black y planeaba conquistar al ex comvicto Sirius Black.

Canuto puso cara de asco.

-Dorín también me dijo, que suele ir con su hijo al callejón todos los miércoles. Los demás días de la semana va sola.

-¿Y por qué os contó todo eso? -Se interesó Remus.

-Porque Greyburn y Castle son muy amigas y puesto que yo conozco a Sirius… Supongo que pensó que se lo diría.

-Me temo, que deberemos aplazar nuestra ida a Forks unos días más. -Comentó Remus.

-James puede adelantarse si lo desea. -Intervino Sirius.

-Nos vamos todos juntos. -Decidió Cornamenta. -No importa que tengamos que aplazar nuestro viaje.

-Mañana es miércoles. -Dijo Lily.

Sirius se puso nervioso.

-Hay un problema. -Dijo de repente. -¿Y si el chiquillo decide quedarse con Castle? No tendría el corazón de separar al pequeño de la que considera su madre.

Todos se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

-Mañana antes de iros, si váis todos, dejadme a Harry. Es mejor que no os vean con él. El ministerio aún piensa que James está muerto y que el niño aún está en casa de mi hermana. Esos incompetentes aún no le han notificado a Petunia que estoy con vida.

-De acuerdo. Mañana te traeremos a Cornamentita. -Decidió James. -No es bueno ponerle un hechizo glamur a un niño.

Un rato más tarde, todos se despidieron de Lily y de Severus, y se fueron a casa.

Alec, James y Regulus se fueron de caza mientras Harry, Sirius y Remus cenaban.

Volvieron horas más tarde, encontrándose a los tres dormidos en el sillón.

James llevó a su niño a la cama, y Regulus se encargó de despertar a Sirius y Remus para que se fuesen a las suyas.

Nota: ¿Qué queréis que Sirius le mande hacer a James por haber perdido la apuesta?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

¿Con quién emparejamos a Blaise? ¿Y a Sirius? ¿Y a Remus?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K. Rowlin y Stephenie Meyer.

Capítulo 07.

Al día siguiente, después de que fuesen a llevar a Harry con Lily, los cuatro hombres, pues Remus había decidido quedarse en casa de la pelirroja, se dirigieron al callejón Diagon.

Previamente, James y Regulus se habían transformado y a Alec le habían lanzado un hechizo glamur.

El único que tenía su verdadero aspecto era Sirius.

James ahora era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto, con el cuerpo bien formado, el pelo rubio liso hasta los hombros y los ojos grises parecidos a los de Sirius.

Alec era un adolescente alto, delgado, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules grisáceos. El vampiro había tenido que ponerse lentillas.

Regulus era un hombre de treinta años, alto, algo regordete, con el pelo rubio con reflejos castaños y los ojos azules.

Se harían pasar por unos parientes franceses de Sirius.

James sería Eric Sombre, Alec se llamaría Gabin Sombre y Regulus había escogido llamarse Dominique Sombre.

Entraron al caldero chorreante con porte aristocrático. Sirius iba en cabeza guiando a sus acompañantes.

-Bienvenidos, al callejón Diagon. -Dijo Sirius cuando se abrió la entrada al pasaje.

Alec fingió asombro.

-En Fgancia, es más… ¿Cómo se dice… Ah, sí. Más elegante. -Comentó Eric.

Sirius sonrió forzadamente.

Pasearon por el callejón mirando los escaparates y comprando cosas que les llamaban la atención. También estaban alerta por si veían a Castle.

Lily les había advertido, que se dirigieran a ella por el apellido Zabini. Pues era el que utilizaba ahora.

-¿Podemos entgag ahí? -Le pidió Dominique a Sirius. -He visto un hegmoso pgesente paga mi sobgino Adam.

El mayor de los Black miró el escaparate con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que era una joyería.

Dominique le señaló discretamente una zona.

Allí, delante de unos brazaletes de diamantes y rubíes, estaba Camille Castle con el pequeño Blaise.

-Quiego gegalagle algo pog su cumpleaños. Y las joyas son pegfectas para manteneg hechizos de pgotección. -Siguió diciendo Dominique.

-Entremos. -Accedió Sirius.

Los cuatro hombres entraron a la tienda y estuvieron curioseando por los estantes.

Habían decidido hacerse notar. Si eran ellos los que se acercaban a la mujer, sería un poco sospechoso.

Regulus había visto un hermoso colgante con un dige en forma de lobo. Era de color dorado cuyos ojos eran esmeraldas.

Se lo regalaría a Harry. Tenía pensado ponerle varios hechizos de protección y localización.

James se acercó a él y sonrió.

-Buena idea. También podgías ponegle un hechizo tgasladog pog si acaso.

Entre los dos hombres le dijeron a uno de los dependientes lo que deseaban, y añadieron hechizos propios.

Cuando el colgante estuvo listo, lo pagaron y buscaron con la mirada a los otros dos hombres.

Estaban mirando algunos anillos de compromiso.

-Sí. -Estaba diciendo Sirius. -Pero aún no tengo prometida. Ni siquiera tengo novia.

-¡pego eso es impegdonable! -Se escandalizó Gabin. -Tienes que engendgag un hegedego paga que el apellido Black no se piegda.

-¿Podemos pasar a otra cosa? Tanto anillo me abruma.

-¿Gabin te está molestando? -Preguntó Dominique. -Discúlpalo. A veces puede seg un poco dgamático.

-¡Pego tío! ¡Aún no tiene pageja!

-Ya la encontgagá. -Comentó Eric. -Segugo que hay muchas bellas damas que deseagían estag con él.

Detrás de ellos se escucharon unos tacones.

Una mujer hermosa apareció por el pasillo sujetando la mano de un niño pequeño.

*Con Camille.*

la mujer había salido con el niño al callejón Diagon como cada miércoles. No le hacía mucha gracia ir con él, porque los hombres apenas se acercaban, pero tenía que aparentar.

Le había costado bastante tiempo que el niño se comportara y dejara de quejarse.

Entró a la joyería para ver los brazaletes y un rato después, vio entrar a cuatro personas.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que uno de ellos era el señor Black.

-Bien, mocoso. Ahora, pórttate correctamente. Vamos a saludar a alguien y si oigo una sola queja de tu parte, te llevaré con el señor Burke.

-Sí señora. -Susurró el pequeño.

La bella mujer se acercó a los hombres y sonrió.

Camille iba a decir algo, pero uno de los acompañantes de Sirius se adelantó.

-Miga tío Sigius. Una bella dama.

-Gabin… -Advirtió Dominique.

El adolescente le ignoró.

-Pegdone señogita…

Camille se giró.

-Mi nombge es Gabin Sombre. Estoy de visita en Inglategga. He venido a pasag unos días con mi tío Sigius.

-Discúlpelo. -Intervino Sirius. -Creo que ha tomado mucho azúcar.

La mujer sonrió.

Todos se presentaron y le besaron la mano con delicadeza.

-yo soy Camille Zabini. Y este es mi hijo Blaise.

El niño les tendió la mano con educación.

-Ahoga, deja de molestag a la señoga Zabini. -Comentó Eric.

-Pego solo quiego pgeguntagle algo. -Se quejó Gabin.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Es que gesulta que mi tío, aún no tiene pageja. Y yo le he dicho que segugo que las señogitas estagían deseosas de seg sus esposas. ¿Tengo gazón o no?

-Sin duda. -Contestó ella. -Cualquier mujer soltera se sentiría muy afortunada de ser su esposa.

Gabin sonrió ampliamente.

El mayor de los Black se sonrojó.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi sobrino. -Dijo.

-No se preocupe señor Black.

-Deje que os invite a usted y a su hijo a un helado.

-No quiero molestar. -Dijo ella alagada.

-Tonterías. Usted viene conmigo. No quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un rato con una hermosa mujer.

-Está bien.

Sirius y Dominique se disculparon un momento y se alejaron de allí.

Cuando todos salieron, el mayor de los Black le puso algo en la mano a Camille.

La mujer miró con curiosidad y se sorprendió gratamente al ver uno de los brazaletes de diamantes y rubíes.

-No hay joya que se compare a ti, pues eres la cosa más bella que allí había. Pero he visto como mirabas esos brazaletes, y no pude evitar regalarte uno.

El animago cogió la delicada pieza y se la colocó a la mujer en la muñeca.

Después de eso, se encaminaron a la heladería.

Al joven Blaise le costaba seguir los pasos de su madre pero no emitió queja alguna.

-Si quieres, puedo decirle a Gabin que se ocupe del niño un rato. -Comentó Sirius.

Camille iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero vio la mirada de deseo que el mayor de los Black le había lanzado, y dijo:

-Si a él no le importa…

-No te preocupes. A Gabin le encantan los niños.

Los adultos y el niño se pararon y esperaron a los tres franceses que se habían quedado bastante atrás.

-Gabin encárgate del niño. Ya sabéis donde está la heladería. La señorita y yo… Vamos a… Hablar a solas.

El adolescente asintió y cogió al pequeño de la mano.

-Compórtate Blaise. -Advirtió la mujer.

-Sí mamma. -Contestó el infante.

Los franceses se alejaron con el niño y Sirius se llevó a Camille con él.

*Antes de salir de la tienda.*

Sirius y Dominique se disculparon y se alejaron de allí.

Los hermanos cambiaron los papeles. Ahora Sirius era Dominique y Regulus era Sirius.

Habían decidido antes de salir, que Regulus y Sirius cambiarían sus papeles si lograban invitar a Camille a ir con ellos.

Después, el falso Sirius le pediría a uno de ellos que se encargara del niño mientras él y Camille se quedaban a solas.

Entonces, el verdadero Sirius, James y Alec llevarían al pequeño a comer un helado y tratarían de entablar conversación con él. Además, le propondrían irse con ellos.

Sonaba a secuestro. Les había dicho Remus.

Después de eso, si lograban convencer al pequeño, Sirius se iría con el pequeño a Gryngotts para que los duendes les hiciesen una prueba de paternidad y en caso de ser positiva, conseguir que le diesen la custodia.

Los duendes no se regían por las leyes del ministerio así que con un poco de dinero, podías conseguir muchas cosas.

Si tenían suerte, hoy se llevarían a Blaise a casa.

*Con Regulus y Camille.*

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Sirius agarró a la mujer por la muñeca y accionó una palanquita en la pulsera de la mujer.

Ella quedó desmayada al instante.

Regulus se desapareció con ella hasta que su hermano le avisara mediante el espejo comunicador que podían volver. Entonces, despertaría a la viuda negra.

*Con los franceses.*

los cuatro estaban disfrutando de un delicioso helado cada uno.

El chiquillo era muy callado y cada vez que le preguntaban algo, él respondía con monosílabos.

-¿Eges feliz con tu mamá? -Quiso saber Dominique.

-Sí.

-¿Te gusta el helado? -volvió a preguntar.

-Sí.

-¿Juegas con otgos niños? -Quiso saber Eric.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes cómo se llamaba tu papá? -Interrogó Gabin.

-Madre dice que no debo de hablar temas personales con desconocidos.

-Pego nosotgos no somos desconocidos. -Explicó Eric. -Nosotgos conocíamos a Angelo Zabini.

El pequeño se quedó un rato pensando.

-Pero yo no os conozco. -Contestó finalmente.

A los adultos les sorprendió que a pesar de su corta edad, el niño fuese capaz de hablar correctamente.

-Esa es una buena gespuesta. -Aprobó Sirius. -Justo el tipo de gespuesta que habgía dado Angelo.

Blaise no dijo nada. Quería saber más cosas de su padre, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Le asustaba que esos hombres se lo contaran a la señora Camille y ella le llevara con el señor Burke.

-Tú tienes su tono de piel oscuga. -Contó Dominique. -Él era gubio y tenía los ojos castaños.

-Tus ojos en cambio, son del mismo colog que los de tu abuelo pategno. Y el pelo, es del mismo colog que el de tu otgo pgogenitog. -Intervino Eric.

-¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-Pgogenitog quiege decig padge.

Blaise se mordió el labio pensativo.

-Mi abuelo Pietro tiene los ojos marrones y el padre de mamá los tiene negros. Y mi pelo no es como el de mi madre. Ella lo tiene rubio y yo no.

-¿Sabes guagdag secgetos? -Cuestionó Gabin en tono conspirador acercándose al niño.

Blaise asintió.

-Pego si te contamos el secgeto, no puedes contágselo a nadie. ni a tu mamá, ni a tus amigos, ni siquiega a los elfos domésticos. -Habló Eric.

-yo sé guardar secretos.

-podemos haceg un tgato. -Dijo Dominique. -Nosotgos te contamos un secgeto, si tú nos cuentas uno también.

El niño se lo pensó y asintió.

-Pego lo que contemos no puede seg mentiga. Y no podemos decígselo a nadie. -Intervino Eric.

El pequeño estuvo de acuerdo.

-Camille Castle no es tu mamá. -Susurró Gabin.

El infante se quedó callado mucho tiempo y después dijo:

-Lo sabía. El retrato de papá me lo dijo un día que yo estaba muy triste. Mamma no sabe que existe. Es un secreto.

-Nosotgos sabemos quien es tu otgo padge. -Le contó Eric.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no ha venido a buscarme?

-Pogque él no sabía que existías hasta ayer. -Explicó Gabin.

-¿Si él estuviega aquí, y te pgeguntase si quieges igte con él y no volveg a veg a Camille, qué digías? -Quiso saber Dominique.

Blaise se lo pensó durante un rato.

-¿Por qué él querría a un niño como yo? Mamma y el señor Burke dicen que soy malo y no valgo para nada.

Los hombres apretaron los puños.

-Pogque eges su hijo. -Contestó Dominique. Y estoy segugo de que te queggía mucho.

-Creo que me iría con él. Pero me escaparía si me hiciera daño como la señora Camille y el señor Burque.

-Ahí va otgo secgeto. -Intervino Gabin. -No somos franceses. Somos amigos de tu padre.

Blaise les miró muy sorprendido.

-Yo soy tu otro padre. -Comentó Dominique.

El pequeño dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesa.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. -Intervino Eric. -¿Cómo es que puedes hablar correctamente si tienes tres años?

-Es un hechizo. -Contestó Blaise. -Si la señora Camille me lo quitara, no hablaría bien.

-Vamos a pasear. -Dijo Gabin.

Todos se levantaron y abandonaron el establecimiento.

Se dirigieron a Gryngotts donde adoptaron sus verdaderas formas.

-¿Pero usted no se había ido con la señora Camille? -Se sorprendió Blaise.

-No Cachorro. Mi hermano y yo cambiamos antes de salir de la joyería.

El niño estaba cansado de tanto caminar. Sirius le cogió en brazos.

-no necesito que me lleven.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

James rió por lo bajo.

Horas después, salían del banco con todos los papeles hechos.

Oficialmente, Blaise era hijo de Sirius.

La mansión Zabini quedó clausurada al igual que sus cuentas.

Solo podría tocarlas Blaise cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Avisaron a Regulus que se apareció con Camille en el callejón. La despertó y puso un semblante preocupado.

-Camille ¿estás bien? De repente te desmayaste. Iba a llevarte a San Mungo porque no reaccionabas… Menos mal que has despertado.

-Tranquilo Sirius. Estoy bien.

James, Sirius y Alec tomaron la forma de los franceses y se acercaron.

-¿La señogita está bien? -Preguntó Gabin muy exaltado. -Me he asustado mucho cuando gecibimos tu patgonus.

-Sí ya está bien. -Contestó el falso Sirius.

-Segá mejog que te vayas a casa a descansag. -Comentó Eric.

La mujer asintió.

-Vamos Blaise.

El pequeño miró a su padre.

-No me gefegía a la mansión Zabini, me gefegía a la casa Castle.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Pues que Blaise es hijo mío y pog tanto, usted no tiene degecho a tocag las pgopiedades Zabini ni su fogtuna. -Intervino Dominique. -Ya hemos hecho todos los papeles coggespondientes con Ggyngotts.

Mañana, saldgá la vegdad en el pgofeta. -Intervino Gabin.

La mujer sacó la varita muy enfadada.

Iba a lanzar una maldición, pero los cuatro hombres y el niño habían desaparecido.

Ella activó el hechizo de localización que había puesto en el mocoso, pero no funcionó.

-Bueno. Aún puedo conseguir otras fortunas. Y sin el mocoso se me hará más fácil. -Dijo en voz alta.

Los cinco aterrizaron sobre una superficie blanda.

Estaban fuera de la casa de Lily.

-¿Estás listo para conocer a Harry? -Preguntó Sirius.

El niño asintió.

Entraron a la casa y la pelirroja les recibió con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente irían a la mansión Zabini a recoger las pertenencias del niño.

Sirius también se había asegurado de que los elfos supieran que Camille ya no era su ama.

Nota:

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me ha quedado bien?

¿Queréis que Albus Dumbledore sea bueno? ¿O preferís que sea un viejo manipulador?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenece Rowli y a Stephenie Meyern.

Capítulo 08.

-¿Y la dejaste ir sin más? -Preguntó Lily incrédula.

Hacía una hora que habían llegado a casa de la pelirroja, y entre los cuatro hombres, les habían contado lo sucedido a ella, a Remus y a Snape.

Harry, había cogido a Blaise de la mano nada mas verle, y ambos estaban sentados en medio del salón jugando con varios animales de juguete.

-Pelirroja, parece que no me conoces. -Rió Sirius. -Mientras no se quite el brazalete, ningún hombre o mujer querrá ser pareja de esa arpía.

-Y no podrá ni querrá quitárselo, porque tiene un hechizo que hace que no quiera hacerlo. -Añadió Regulus.

-¿Como el Anilllo del Hobbit? -Quiso saber Alec.

-No sé que es eso. -Refunfuñó el menor de los Black. -Estás otra vez con cosas muggles que no comprendo.

El Volturi abrazó a su novio mientras reía.

-No me hace gracia.

-Eres adorable cuando haces pucheros.

-Un Black jamás, repito. Jamás hace pucheros.

-Sirius sí los hace. -Intervino James.

-Pero él no cuenta.

-Mi pobre corazón… -Dijo Canuto llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

-Mi pobe coazón. -Le imitó Blaise.

-E mío tamén. -Dijo Harry.

Y ambos niños se tiraron al suelo.

Todos los adultos se reían tanto, que acabaron frotándose el estómago porque les dolía.

-Lo que estaba diciendo, es que Sirius no cuenta, porque es la oveja blanca de la familia.

-A mucha honrra.

-Además, es un Gryffintonto.

-Mejor que ser un Slitheridiota…

-papá, o tedo se u Fflepuff. -Dijo Blaise.

Regulus miró al niño como si le hubiesen salido cuernos de Carnero.

-Sobrinito. los Huffies son…

El morenito miró a su tío con curiosidad.

Regulus iba a decir que eran estúpidos, pero la última vez que dijo una palabrota delante de Harry, James le aplicó un fregotego en la boca.

-Papá, ¿Qué es Fflepuff? -Quiso saber Blaise.

-¿Si no sabes qué es, por qué has dicho que querías ser uno? -Preguntó Regulus.

-Tío James. -Contestó el pequeño.

El menor de los Black le dedicó su peor mirada al Potter adulto.

Un rato después, todos se despidieron de Lily y de Severus y se marcharon a la casa Marauder.

-Solo vamos a estar aquí dos o tres días. -Comentó Sirius. -Así que Harry y tú compartiréis habitación.

Blaise asintió de acuerdo.

-Pero en la nueva casa, tendrás la tuya propia. -Agregó James.

El morenito volvió a asentir.

*Al día siguiente.*

Sirius y Remus decidieron levantarse temprano. No sabían cuánto tiempo les llevaría al mayor de los Black y a su hijo recoger las pertenencias del pequeño de la mansión Zabini así que a las seis y media, ya estaban despiertos y desayunando.

James y Regulus llevaron a los niños a la cocina un cuarto de hora más tarde.

Habían decidido que solo Sirius y Blaise irían a la mansión Zabini porque no sabían qué tipo de protecciones tenía, y por tanto, no querían arriesgarse con el licántropo y los vampiros.

-Sois criaturas oscuras. Bichos malignos y todo eso. -les había dicho Sirius el día anterior.

-Eres realmente tonto. -Rió James.

-las cosas son como son. Los Black somos partidarios del "señor tenebroso," los Slytherin son malvados, las criaturas oscuras son peligrosas…

-Lo hemos pillado Canuto.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Blaise y su padre se marcharon.

No querían llevar al niño, pero los adultos no podrían entrar por sí mismos en la mansión.

El mayor de los hermanos Black, recordaba donde estaba la enorme casa, así que se apareció allí.

Ambos pudieron atravesar las barreras sin problemas.

Al entrar, les recibieron tres elfos domésticos muy preocupados.

-Estábamos muy asustados porque el amito Blaise no volvió a la mansión. Creímos que lo habían llevado otra vez con el señor horrible.

El pequeño se echó a temblar.

Sirius le abrazó y dijo:

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? Vamos a recoger tus cosas.

Llegaron al enorme cuarto, y Blaise escogió todo lo que quería llevarse.

Cuando acabaron, el niño llevó a su padre por una serie de pasadizos hasta una pequeña salita en la que había una silla, una mesa y un retrato.

El hombre del cuadro estaba dormido.

-¿Angelo?

El mencionado se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar.

-¿Sirius?

-No, soy el coco.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí.

-¿Papá, pomos devanos e cuado?

-Claro que sí Cachorro.

-¿Dónde? -Quiso saber Angelo.

-A Tenedor papi.

-¿Tenedor?

-Forks. -Aclaró Sirius.

Canuto descolgó el cuadro, lo envolvió en una tela para que no se estropeara, y lo metió en el baúl.

después de encoger las cosas que se llevarían, salieron de la mansión y se aparecieron en la casa Marauder justo a tiempo para comer.

-¡Mañana nos vamos a Tenedor! -Chilló Sirius.

James, que estaba muy nervioso, casi deja caer su vaso a causa del temblor de sus manos.

Habían decidido, que cuando ya estuviesen bien instalados en la ciudad, Lily iría a hablar con Dumbledore.

El hombre estaba como una cabra, pero era buena persona.

James le había comprado una bolsa de cinco kilos llena de caramelos de limón y entre todos ellos, había escondido uno de fresa. Era una especie de broma entre él y Dumby.

*Forks.*

Alice estaba frenética.

Había llegado Capuccino hacía unas horas para informarles de que se había unido un nuevo miembro a la familia de James. Se trataba del hijo de Sirius Black.

El niño tenía la edad de Harry y las vampiresas no veían la hora de que llegaran al pueblo.

Jasper estaba resplandeciente, como si el sol le bañase, esto se debía a que como todos estaban muy contentos, la felicidad le afectaba y él se embebía en ella.

Emmett y Carlisle se habían llevado a Edward de caza porque no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa muy nervioso.

Tenía ganas de gritar de la emoción.

Hacía tres días que habían avisado a los lobos de que vendrían tres vampiros, un licántropo de los que solo se transformaban en luna llena y dos humanos.

Luego, cuando había llegado la carta diciendo que vendría otro niño más, Carlisle se había apresurado a decírselo a Sam.

Los lobos no estaban para nada contentos de que tres vampiros más vinieran al pueblo, pero si no causaban problemas, ellos no podían decir nada.

Además, los ancianos sentían curiosidad por ese licántropo que se transformaba solo durante la luna llena.

Habían oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca habían conocido a ninguno.

Pero cuando los metamorfos conocieran a los nuevos, tendrían ganas de darse de cabezazos contra las paredes. Y no precisamente porque fueran malas personas, pero más de uno se encontraría una sorpresita. Tendrían que replantearse sus preferencias sexuales.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J K Rowling y de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: ¡Lo siento! He estado fuera durante estos días y no me llevé el ordenador. Además, no quise escribir desde el móvil porque me da una pereza impresionante porque escribo muy lento con el teléfono.

¡No me cruciéis!

Capítulo 09.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban listos para partir.

Los adultos llevaban una maleta de mano con cosas esenciales para el largo viaje y lo demás, lo habían guardado encogido en sus bolsillos.

Regulus estaba refunfuñando por los rincones.

-¡Un Black que se precie, jamás refunfuña! -Gritó cuando Sirius le dijo que dejara de quejarse.

-Pero amor. Ya has ido en avión varias veces cuando hemos viajado. -le intentó tranquilizar su novio.

-Sí, y siempre se pone de esta manera cada vez que monta en uno. -Suspiró James.

-¿Y si se cae? ¿Y si se incendia?

-Regulus estás asustando a los niños. -Le advirtió Remus.

El ex mortífago se alejó de ellos murmurando por lo bajo.

Al vampiro le exasperaba el entusiasmo de su hermano por montar en ese trasto infernal.

En Italia había descubierto que le encantaban los coches. Disfrutaba conduciendo automóviles de lujo y descapotables.

le gustaba sentir como el viento alborotaba su pelo.

-Venga Regulus. Seguro que es como montar en escoba. -Dijo Sirius acercándose a él.

-Sí claro. Y madre tuvo una relación secreta con un muggle.

El animago se echó a reír con tanta fuerza, que su hijo y su ahijado fueron a ver lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

Media hora después, los integrantes de esa gran familia se aparecían en un callejón a unas pocas manzanas del aeropuerto.

James y Sirius tenían bien sujetos a sus hijos. Los niños eran muy curiosos y temían perderlos entre tanta gente.

la noche anterior, Alec, Regulus y James se habían asegurado de alimentarse bien para evitar accidentes.

Un rato más tarde, Regulus se acercó a su hermano con la cara verde.

-Sirius. -Susurró.

El Gryffindor le miró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y cómo es posible que puedas tener la cara verde si eres un vampiro?

-M me ha tocado un… -Dijo lo último en voz tan baja que Sirius no pudo oírlo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Dice que le ha tocado un muggle. -Intervino James.

Canuto intentó aguantar la risa sin éxito.

-¿Y si me contagia algo? Los muggles pueden ser peligrosos para los niños. ¡Vámonos!

Alec sujetó a su novio por la cintura e hizo círculos con el pulgar en su cadera.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Remus, Sirius comentó:

-Nuestra "querida" "madre" nos contaba historias horribles sobre los muggles y lo que nos podría pasar si nos acercábamos a ellos. Reggie tuvo pesadillas durante bastante tiempo.

-Camille dite que os mules so mavados y pomen a os ninos.

Harry miró horrorizado a Blaise.

-¿Papá, os muges pomen ninos?

-Claro que no. lo que pasa, es que esa señora es una mentirosa. -Intervino Sirius.

Blaise asintió conforme pero Harry no parecía muy convencido.

-¡Mida Hady! -Chilló el morenito para distraer a su primito. -¡U oso enome!

En una tienda de souvenirs, había un oso panda de peluche bastante grande.

-¡Es un Emmett de peluche! -Rió James.

Hablando y riendo, llegaron al mostrador de facturación.

La cola era interminable pero ninguno se aburría debido a las ocurrencias de los niños y de los no tan niños.

Por suerte, Alec había reservado los billetes por internet así que no tenían que comprarlos.

Pasaron por los detectores cuando quedaban quince minutos para embarcar.

Tuvieron que darse prisa porque la puerta de embarque estaba en la otra punta.

Llegaron al avión y tras buscar sus asientos, Regulus teniendo cuidado de no tocar a los muggles, se acomodaron.

Les esperaba un viaje de ocho horas.

Regulus estaba al lado de su hermano.

Remus se había llevado a Blaise junto a él para que no escuchara a su tío y sus atrocidades con respecto a todo lo que les podría pasar en un avión.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto. -Se quejó Canuto. -No me gusta estar encerrado. Creo que voy a hiperventilar.

-Tranquilo Sirius. Solo serán ocho horas.

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí atrapados? ¿Y si no logramos salir? ¿Y si…?

Regulus decidió dejar su aversión hacia los aviones para calmar a su hermano.

El tiempo en Azcaban le había pasado factura y ahora aborrecía los espacios cerrados. Por eso vivían en una casa con jardín.

-(Si pudiera utilizar hechizos, le lanzaría un Desmaius.) -Pensó.

El joven estaba respirando muy rápidamente. Además, para empeorar la situación, el aparato había empezado a moverse.

Regulus retiró el panel plástico que cubría la ventana e hizo que su hermano mirara por ahí.

El mayor de los Black se quedó con la vista fija en el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad delante de sus ojos.

Le fascinó mirar como las cosas se empequeñecían a medida que iban subiendo más y más.

Sonreía cada vez que el avión atravesaba las nubes.

Pasó tres horas mirando por la ventana sin decir nada.

Su hermano permanecía a su lado haciéndole círculos tranquilizadores sobre la espalda con una de sus manos.

Había intentado alejarse, pero cada vez que apartaba la mano de la espalda de su hermano, éste se extremecía.

más tarde, se quedó dormido pero Regulus siguió a su lado.

Remus se encargó de distraer a Blaise porque se había alterado al ver a su padre tan asustado.

*Forxs.*

Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle, iban a ir a buscar a James y los demás al aeropuerto de Siattle.

Todos querían ir, pero Carlisle había decidido que Alice, Esme, Rosalie y sobre todo Edward, se quedaran en casa. Era mejor que las vampiresas conocieran a los pequeños en casa y prefería que Edward se reencontrara con su compañero sin tanta gente delante.

Necesitaban aclarar muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente, Sam Uley iría junto con dos lobos más a conocer a los recién llegados.

Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle salieron rumbo a Siattle.

Edward miraba los coches como si le hubieran ofendido.

Rosalie estaba de brazos cruzados.

Alice había ido a revisar catálogos de ropa y accesorios.

Esme estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer.

-¿Estás nervioso? -le preguntó Rosalie a su hermano.

Edward asintió.

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a Jamie y también deseo conocer al pequeño Harry.

-Yo también estoy deseando conocer a los dos niños.

James había mandado construir una cabaña cerca de la casa de los Cullen.

Los duendes se habían encargado de eso.

Por fuera parecía una cabaña pequeña, pero por dentro era igual o más grande que la mansión Cullen.

Tenía fuertes hechizos para que los muggles curiosos no se acercaran mucho y varias barreras de protección.

Nadie que no fuera invitado por alguno de los miembros de esa familia, podría entrar a la casa.

James, Sirius y Remus habían decidido llamarla "mansión Marauder."

Alice estaba ansiosa por entrar a echar un vistazo al igual que Esme.

*Aeropuerto de Siattle.*

Cuando bajaron del avión, Sirius se sintió verdaderamente aliviado.

Cogió a su hijo de los brazos de Remus y se encaminó fuera.

Nadie le recriminó por no esperarles. Sabían que necesitaba salir.

Cuando el animago casi llegaba a la puerta de salida, vio a alguien que reconoció de inmediato.

Ese enorme cuerpo, sus rizos y sus holluelos eran inconfundibles.

Sus amigos le alcanzaron y también vieron a Emmett.

Todos sonrieron excepto Alec y Regulus porque no le conocían.

Carlisle y Jasper aparecieron segundos después.

Al llegar a donde los tres vampiros esperaban, Sirius sonrió.

Se abrazaron, se saludaron y rieron.

Después, salieron fuera y montaron en los coches.

Durante el viaje, no pararon de hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Esperarían hasta estar todos juntos para dar las explicaciones pertinentes.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius pudo ver un enorme animal de color gris.

-Ese es uno de los lobos. -Explicó Carlisle. -Paul, creo.

Un rato más tarde, llegaron al camino que daba acceso a la blanca mansión.

James, que había ido en el otro coche, estaba muy nervioso.

Había llegado el momento de las explicaciones.

Cuando Jasper detuvo el BMW, el ciervo respiró hondo y bajó del vehículo.

Rápidamente, Sirius y Remus se colocaron uno a cada lado suyo.

Alec y Regulus se posicionaron delante de los niños.

Ambos vampiros estaban tensos y listos para luchar si era necesario.

Entonces vieron a Esme y se relajaron.

La vampiresa tenía una sonrisa cálida y maternal.

Harry, que era muy curioso, le pidió a su padre que le dejara en el suelo.

Blaise al verlo, le pidió lo mismo a Sirius.

Ambos niños se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron a las vampiresas.

Alec seguía los movimientos de los pequeños sin perderlos de vista ni un momento.

Rosalie, Esme y Alice abrazaron a los infantes muy contentas.

Entonces, un hermoso joven salió de la casa.

Era alto, delgado, con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos dorados.

James pennsó que si el corazón le latiera, se le habría parado.

Un pequeño de pelo revuelto se chocó contra las piernas del joven.

Edward bajó la vista y lo vio.

-Hola. -Susurró.

Harry alzó los brazos tímidamente para que su otro papi le cogiera.

El ojidorado miró a James, y cuando éste asintió, el vampiro levantó al pequeño y lo abrazó.

Después, Harry empezó a hablar muy rápido haciendo sonreír a su otro progenitor.

Media hora más tarde, estaban acomodados en el salón de la casa Cullen mientras Sirius, Remus, Blaise y Harry degustaban la comida de Esme.

-¿Podemos hablar? -Pidió Edward.

A James le tembló la mano con la que sujetaba el plato de su hijo.

-C claro.

Regulus, al ver que James se levantaba, se acercó a Harry.

Cornamenta le dio el plato al menor de los Black y siguió a Edward escaleras arriba.

Se encerraron en la habitación del mayor.

-¿Podrías poner un hechizo silenciador?

-S si.

James sacó su varita.

Le costó tres intentos realizar el hechizo correctamente.

-¿Y bien? -Inquirió Edward. -¿Vas a explicarme por qué me dejaste?

James asintió.

Nota:

¡No sé con quién poner a Sirius!

¿Queréis que él también sea inmortal como Regulus y James?

¿Queréis que Remus también sea inmortal?

¡Ay dioses! no sé qué explicación le dará James a Edward con respecto a por qué le dejó.

Estoy más en blanco que un folio.

¡Ayuda!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a Cassandra Clare.

Yo solo escribo para divertirme.

Nota:

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 10.

-Tal vez te parezca una estupidez, o lo tomes como una escusa, pero en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. -Comenzó a decir James.

Edward le escuchaba con atención.

-Estábamos en guerra y los mortífagos no se cortaban a la hora de asesinar y torturar. La orden perdía terreno y Voldemort se estaba haciendo más poderoso.

El mago estaba de espaldas a su compañero mirando por la ventana.

-Mis padres habían muerto. Fueron torturados durante días. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo Lestrange cuando le pregunté que por qué lo había hecho?

El ojidorado se sentía frustrado porque no podía leerle la mente a James.

-Me dijo que no tenían un motivo. Simplemente les había apetecido jugar con ellos.

Cornamenta se estremeció. Edward supo que si pudiera, el mago estaría llorando.

-Cuando me fui dejándote aquella nota… Hacía dos días que me había enterado de que esperábamos un hijo. Tal vez debí decírtelo, o tal vez pudimos haber huido juntos.

-Pues sí. -Dijo el otro chico con brusquedad. -Podrías haverme dicho algo. Tenía derecho a saberlo. ¿No te parece?

James se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me costó dejarte atrás? ¿Piensas que me gustó fingir que amaba a otra persona? Mis padres habían muerto y me preocupé de que tú fueras el siguiente.

Cullen no pudo evitar resoplar.

James respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

-La mansión Potter no permitía el paso a NO humanos. No podía quitar esas barreras debido al embarazo. Pero como Harry resultó ser mitad vampiro, las barreras acabaron aceptándolo. Cuando parí, pude controlar las barreras a mi voluntad pero el sin nariz estaba detrás de mí y por eso no te busqué.

El otro vampiro le miraba con duda.

-¡Por Merlín Edward! ¡Por muy rápido, fuerte y lector de mentes que seas, eres fácil de matar! Tal vez un Avada no habría acabado contigo, pero un Incendio sí. Los mortífagos acababan con los vampiros que no se quisieron unir al Caraserpiente. Y ellos eran vampiros mágicos. Por eso te dejé atrás. No quería que tú o tu familia fuéseis perseguidos como animales.

-Lo pensé ¿sabes? Imaginé que te habías ido por algo como eso. Pero cuando me enteré de que te casaste con Lily Evans… Y no me escribías… Simplemente comencé a pensar que ya no querías saber nada de mí.

-Fue una tapadera para ambos. -Explicó el mago. -Yo necesitaba explicar de donde venía Harry, y ella necesitaba a alguien para cubrirla en caso de que se descubriera que Snape era un espía.

-Creía que habías dejado de amarme.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Crees que me pasé casi un año persiguiéndote para nada?

Pasó solo un segundo cuando Edward se colocó delante de su compañero.

Le tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Ahora estás aquí. -Susurró.

-Sí. -musitó James.

-prométeme que no volverás a irte sin mí.

-Lo juro.

Ambos se besaron con desesperación.

Durante toda la noche y parte del día siguiente, los labios de los dos vampiros no se separaron de la piel del contrario.

Durante esas horas, hicieron el amor demostrándose cuanto se habían echado de menos.

*Al día siguiente.*

Sam estaba de mal humor.

Había una estúpida vampiresa pelirroja rondando el pueblo y no habían logrado atraparla.

Además, ese día tenía que conocer a tres sanguijuelas, un licántropo, un humano adulto y dos niños. Resultaba que uno de esos niños era mitad vampiro.

Jacob, Paul y él se habían reunido en el bosque y se encaminaron a la frontera con el territorio de los Cullen en su forma de lobos.

Los demás lobos, iban unos metros por detrás.

Si los Cullen iban a ir todos juntos, él también llevaría a toda su manada.

Paul estaba refunfuñando en su mente.

-(Tendré el olor de esos chupasangres en la nariz durante días.) -Se quejó.

Seth iba dando saltitos al final del grupo.

-No sé por qué estás tan contento. -Gruñó Embri.

Llegaron a la frontera y esperaron.

Segundos después, los siete Cullen, tres vampiros, un licántropo, un híbrido y dos humanos aparecieron y se acomodaron delante de ellos.

-Eso no son lobos. ¡Son caballos! -Se impresionó James.

-¿No van a cambiar de forma? -Preguntó Sirius.

Uno de los lobos gruñó.

-No. Yo hago de intérprete.

Sam se adelantó unos pasos con Jacob a su derecha.

Carlisle y Edward hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Papi no! -Chilló Harry asustado.

De un momento a otro se echaría a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? -Preguntó James.

-Va a pome a papi. -Sollozó el ojiverde.

Seth quería acercarse a saludar a los niños pero se quedó quieto.

-No va a comerme. -Explicó Edward.

-(No estés tan seguro sanguijuela.) -Pensó Jared.

Harry había estado en brazos de Rosalie pero cuando se había alterado, James le había acomodado entre los suyos.

-No estamos contentos de que vengan más vampiros al pueblo. -Tradujo Edward.

Regulus bufó.

Un lobo rojizo le gruñó.

-Cuidado que el cachorrito enseña los dientes. -Dijo Rosalie.

-(Anda mira. Una rubia que habla.) -Pensó Jacob.

Edward lo tradujo.

Un gruñido del lobo negro hizo que todos los demás miembros de la manada dejaran de armar jaleo.

-Yo soy Sam. -Dijo Edward.

Todos los lobos se presentaron a regañadientes.

-Al acabar, se presentaron los recién llegados.

Los metamorfos fueron olfateándolos para quedarse con los olores de los nuevos vampiros y no confundirlos.

Después, Jacob se acercó a Remus y le miró a los ojos.

Entonces, pasó algo muy extraño:

Una corriente pasó entre ellos y sintieron que se unían.

-Mi compañero. -Susurró Remus. -He encontrado a mi pareja.

Los lobos se habían quedado estáticos.

-(Jake acababa de imprimarse de un hombre?) -Era lo que se preguntaban.

Debido a la impresión, el lobo rojizo cambió de forma.

Remus le miró de arriba a abajo embelesado.

Quería que ese fornido metamorfo le hiciera suyo ahí mismo.

Pero las sorpresas de los lobos no acabaron.

Sirius estaba viendo al que supuso que era el alfa.

A pesar de que estaba en su forma lobuna, podía ver su incredulidad.

Jake volvió a transformarse en lobo desilusionando un poco al excitado Remus.

-No te herices lobito. nosotros los magos, podemos quedar embarazados. -Dijo Sirius como quien habla del clima.

Se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

Sam le gruñó y le miró a los ojos esperando intimidarle.

Pero lo único que consiguió, fue…

-(Acabo de imprimar.) -Pensó. -(He imprimado en un hombre.) -(Esto debe de ser algún tipo de broma.)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el lobo me está mirando como un cachorrito mojado? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-Ha imprimado en ti. -Dijo Edward.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy su compañero?

Carlisle asintió.

James vio que Sirius se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

Hacía relativamente poco que había salido de Azcaban, había encontrado a un hijo que no sabía que tenía y ahora le decían que era el compañero de un metamorfo.

Se acercó a él y le abrazó por los hombros.

Sam se alteró, porque no soportaba que una sanguijuela se acercara a su compañero y gruñó.

Paul se agazapó enseñando los dientes en dirección a James.

iba a saltar sin importarle mucho que el niño estubiese sujeto a la espalda del chupasangres, cuando unos preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

Debido a la impresión de saber que había imprimado, retrocedió y cayó patas arriba. Hizo una especie de voltereta y se puso en pie tembloroso.

Retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar detrás de Leah.

En ese momento, Seth no aguantó más su curiosidad y se acercó a los vampiros.

Algunos tomaron posturas defensivas de manera instintiva pero le dejaron acercarse.

Alec había cogido en brazos a Harry y Regulus tenía a Blaise.

El lobo color arena se acercó a ellos y gimoteó suplicante.

Harry muy osado, acercó una mano al lobo y le acarició uno de sus flancos.

Blaise le miró con la boca abierta.

pero como no quería quedarse atrás, porque él no era ningún cobarde, tocó la cabeza del animal.

Seth meneaba la cola contento.

El metamorfo y el morenito se miraron a los ojos y Seth casi salta de alegría.

La imprimación fue tal y como se la habían explicado e igual que como la habían vivido Sam, Jacob y Paul.

-Hoda obito. -Rió Blaise.

Leah enseñaba los dientes a Alec y a Regulus. no se movía, pero estaba alerta por si uno de los vampiros se atrevía a tocarle un solo pelo a su hermanito.

Blaise estiró los bracitos en dirección al lobo.

Regulus no quería dejarlo ir, así que Seth le gruñó.

Embri gruñó también haciendo que los niños retrocedieran.

Seth se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el gruñido.

Sam aulló. Un aullido corto y demandante que hizo que todos los lobos se apiñaran a su alrededor.

El alfa dio una orden más y se perdió en la espesura del bosque con su manada.

-Ha dicho que esperemos aquí. -Dijo Edward.

Sam, Jacob y Paul estaban conmocionados.

-(¿Tú por qué no estás tan inquieto como ellos?) -le preguntó Leah a su hermano.

Seth se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

-(Es mi imprimado. ¿Qué mas da que sea femenino o masculino? Además, yo no lo veo como pareja. Ahora es como un hermanito pequeño al que cuidar y con el que jugar.)

-(Yo siento lo mismo con respecto a Harry.) -Intervino Paul después de un rato.

-(Bien.) -Habló Sam. -(Nosotros cuatro, retomaremos nuestra forma humana. Los demás permaneceréis como lobos por si acaso.)

Algunos iban a protestar, pero una mirada por parte del alfa los disuadió.

Los vampiros estaban reunidos en un círculo.

A ninguno les había hecho gracia enterarse de que Paul y Seth habían imprimado en Harry y Blaise.

Pero Edward les había explicado que ellos no veían a los niños como pareja. Si no como a hermanitos pequeños con los que jugar.

Aún así, James no estaba feliz.

Un lobo temperamental quería llevarse a su retoño y él no lo permitiría.

Escucharon como los lobos se acercaban y se colocaron en fila.

les sorprendió ver a cuatro hombres entre ellos.

Enseguida, Jacob y Remus se alejaron del resto para conversar.

Sirius dejó a Blaise en brazos de Seth el cual, si pudiera, menearía la cola.

Tras lanzarle una mirada Black al lobo adolescente, el mayor de los hermanos se alejó con Sam.

Paul estaba allí sintiéndose bastante perdido.

Tenía ganas de sujetar al pequeño entre sus brazos pero debido a las miradas que le lanzaba el vampiro de ojos color abellana, tuvo claro que no podría hacerlo.

Seth y Blaise jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de Alec y Regulus.

Minutos después, James se acercó a Paul y Harry le permitió cogerle en brazos.

le había dado un poco de miedo el lobo gris, pero su papá le había explicado que estaba ayudando a uno de sus hermanos de manada.

Paul no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había tenido niños a su cargo y se sentía perdido.

Se sentó con el niño en el suelo cerca de Quil, y se quedó allí pensando en qué decir o hacer.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowlin y a Stephenie Meyer.

Yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

Nota:

Sé que es cortito pero quería subir alo hoy.

Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 11.

Sam había llevado a Sirius a un pequeño claro cercano.

El mago se apolló contra un árbol mirando al metamorfo de arriba a abajo.

El otro joven se removió incómodo ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido.

Un rato después, Sam no sabía qué hacer.

Estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y no dejaba de mirar a Sirius con nerviosismo.

Finalmente dijo:

-¿Qué sabes sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre la manada?

-Sois enormes lobos que patruyan el bosque para evitar que los vampiros entren al pueblo. Y al parecer, tenéis una pareja destinada. Y resulta que la tuya soy yo.

-Pero... Pero... Eres un...

-¿Hombre?

-Sí.

-Ya te he dicho que nosotros los magos podemos quedar embarazados.

-¿Magos? ¿Has dicho magos?

Sirius sacó su varita de la manga de la camiseta que llevaba y transformó una piedra en un conejo blanco. Después, volvió a transformarlo en piedra.

Sam le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El mayor de los Black sonrió y segundos después, delante del licántropo había un enorme perro negro.

Al transformarse de nuevo en él mismo, Sam se sorprendió de que no estuvviera desnudo.

-¿Vosotros también podéis...?

-Solo algunos magos. Nosotros lo llamamos Animagia. James se transforma en ciervo.

-¿La sanguijuela de ojos marrones?

El ojigris se acercó al otro joven y le dijo:

-No te atrevas a decir una mala palabra en contra de James delante mía. Tampoco de los demás miembros de la familia Cullen.

Sam resopló.

Canuto decidió divertirse un poco.

Se acercó al más alto pegándose a él.

El lobo se quedó muy quieto respirando profundamente tratando de controlarse.

Se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del metamorfo.

Cuando ambas bocas se juntaron, sintieron un intenso calor.

Sam sujetó al más bajo profundizando el beso.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius se separó con una sonrisa.

-Estás excitado.

-Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi imprimado. Ahora solo sentiré deseo contigo.

Canuto acarició el enorme vulto que tenía el metamorfo en los pantalones.

-No juegues con fuego. Podrías quemarte.

-Puede que quiera hacerlo.

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso voraz.

-Deberíamos... Tengo que...

Sirius suspiró y se apartó del joven.

-Está bien.

-No es que no quiera... Es que esto es muy repentino para mí... Eres un hombre... Debo hablar con el consejo sobre esto.

Los chicos iban a salir del claro, pero Sam no pudo evitar coger a Sirius por la cintura y besarle en los labios.

*JB/RL.*

En otra zona del bosque, Remus y Jacob estaban sin ropa ocultos de la vista de los demás por unos arbustos.

Al haber encontrado a su compañero, el lobo de Remus había saltado de alegría.

Ambos habían tratado de resistirse, pero las feromonas que soltaba lunático eran intensas.

*JP/EC.*

Todos estaban reunidos en la frontera entre ambos territorios. Solo faltaban Remus y Jacob.

De repente, se escuchó una especie de aullido potente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -Preguntó Esme.

-Remus y el otro lobo están teniendo sexo. -Contestó Jasper. -Despiden lujuria a raudales.

-¿Ya se han unido? -Se impresionó Sam.

-Los licántropos mágicos se unen a sus compañeros nada más encontrarlos. Tienen una especie de feromonas que incitan a ello. -Explicó James.

Minutos después, Remus y Jake salieron de entre los arbustos cogidos de la mano.

El metamorfo parecía flotar.

-¿Lo has pasado bien Jake?

-¡Cierra el hocico Paul!

Los lobos aullaban de risa.

El joven se sonrojó y fulminó con la mirada a esos que llamaba amigos.

-Tenemos que hablar con el consejo. -Carraspeó Sam.

Paul y Seth se levantaron depositando a los niños en los brazos de sus respectivos padres.

-Vamos. -Ordenó Sam.

Todos obedecieron. Se alejaron de los vampiros, se desnudaron y se fueron convertidos en lobos.

Edward trató de aguantar la risa.

Los metamorfos se estaban riendo de Jacob.

-¿Alguien quiere ir de caza? -Preguntó Emmett.

Jasper, Alec, Regulus y James levantaron la mano.

-Harry pasó a los brazos de Edward y los que decidieron ir a cazar se marcharon.

Los demás, se dirigieron a la Mansión Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlin y a Stephenie Meyer.

Solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 12.

Cuando los lobos llegaron a la reserva, se apresuraron a ir a sus casas, se ducharon, se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron a un claro donde hablarían con el consejo.

Cuando los ancianos llegaron, se apresuraron a contarles las noticias.

Cuando acabaron, los hombres mayores no sabían si reír, asustarse o sí, reírse.

-Oí hablar de los magos. -Intervino Billy. -De hecho, conocí a uno de ellos. Se llamaba Albus Dumbledore.

El viejo Quil se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

-Ya sé a quién te refieres. ese hombre de larga barba.

-Pero son hombres. -Susurró Sam aún incrédulo.

Sue se encogió de hombros.

-La imprimación es imprimación.

El alfa gruñó.

-Pues Jake ya ha descubierto las… Maravillas de una imprimación con otro chico.

-¡Embri!

El lobo sonrió.

-¿Con el licántropo mágico? -Quiso saber Billy.

-Sí.

-Nos gustaría conocer a vuestros imprimados. -Intervino Quil mayor.

-¿A Harry y a Blaise también? -Inquirió Paul.

-Con el licántropo y el mago es suficiente. Los niños aún son muy pequeños. -Contestó Sue.

mientras tanto, Alice había convencido a Sirius y a James de ir de compras con ella y Rosalie. Llevarían a los niños también.

Llevaron el Geep de Emmett para que cupiesen todos.

-¡Vamos a pasarlo muy bien! -Se emocionó la vampiresa más baja.

Sirius estaba igual de emocionado que ella.

Habían arrastrado a Remus con la escusa de que necesitaban más compañía masculina y porque…

***Horas antes de encontrarse con los lobos…***

Remus estaba plácidamente dormido. Desde que había encontrado a su manada, podía dormir bien por las noches.

Cuando despertó, abrió su baúl en busca de sus maletas.

Aún no le había dado tiempo a deshacer su equipaje.

Cuando lo abrió, se dio cuenta de que su ropa muggle no estaba y sus túnicas, no eran exactamente sus túnicas.

Estas eran nuevas y de buena calidad.

Debajo de ellas encontró dos pares de vaqueros, dos camisetas, ropa interior, calcetines y un par de zapatillas. Además había también algo de ropa de abrigo. Pero todo estaba nuevo.

-¿James Potter! ¡Sirius Black!

El licántropo escuchó unas carcajadas que provenían de la planta baja.

Corrió escaleras abajo tan rápido como un torbellino y al llegar abajo entró a la cocina. Sus amigos estaban sentados a la mesa. Los niños y Sirius estaban desayunando mientras James lamía una piruleta de sangre.

-¿Qué… habéis… hecho… con… mi… ropa?

-¿A qué te refieres Lunático?

Sus amigos tenían la misma cara que ponían cuando McGonagall les pillaba en una broma.

-¿Canuto…? ¿Cornamenta…?

-Amigo creo que estás delirando.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

-Te prometo que ni Canuto ni yo hemos hecho nada de lo que nos estás acusando.

-¿Entonces, dónde está mi ropa?

-¿En tu baúl?

Remus estaba a punto de estrangular a uno de sus amigos o quizá a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Quiso saber Regulus.

-Estos… estos… no sé qué han hecho con mi ropa.

Alec, que había bajado detrás de su novio, bufó.

-¿Te refieres a esos andrajos? -Cuestionó el menor de los Black.

El licántropo frunció el ceño.

-Si te refieres a eso, déjame decirte que lo quemé todo. Un miembro de esta familia no va a ir con arapos si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Pero… pero… Se trataba de mi ropa.

El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

-Ya la repondremos. Tenemos dinero de sobra.

Sirius y James se levantaron y chocaron los cinco con el ex Slytherin.

-Gracias Reggie. Hacía mucho tiempo que Jamie y yo queríamos hacer eso mismo.

-Vosotros… Vosotros… ¡Por Merlín!

-Oye Lupin… Si no te importa, ¿Podrías ir a vestirte? Tenemos que ir a ver a los metamorfos.

Antes de irse, fulminó a todos con la mirada.

Si hubiera sido posible, habría echado rayos por los ojos.

Pisando fuerte, Lunático subió las escaleras.

-¿Papá por qué hhabís pemado la dopa de tío Lunático?

-Poque eda dopa hodible.

Harry miró a su primo entendiendo el punto.

-Necita dopa mueva como nosotos.

Ambos niños asintieron.

***En el centro comercial…***

-Rose y yo iremos con los niños. -Dijo Alice.

James, Sirius y Remus. Vosotros id por vuestro lado.

Las mujeres cogieron a los pequeños de la mano y se marcharon en dirección contraria.

Segundos después, Sirius y James agarraron a su amigo cada uno de un brazo y le fueron arrastrando por todas las tiendas.

-Puedo caminar solo.

-Es la millonésima vez que dices eso, y volvemos a decirte que no nos importa. -Comentó Sirius.

Habían quedado en el coche cuando terminaran de hacer las compras necesarias.

Al llegar, se sorprendieron al ver la parte trasera llena de bolsas y más bolsas.

-Si no fuera un vampiro, estaría agotado. -Susurró James.

-¿Os habéis divertido niños? -Preguntó Sirius.

-¡Cí!

Blaise y Harry saltaban de alegría.

-¡Hemos motado en los caballitos!

Subieron todos al coche y pusieron rumbo a casa.

A mitad de camino, los niños se quedaron dormidos.

***Gran Bretaña.***

Lily había ido a ver al director. Tenía que hablar con él.

Se apareció en Hogsmeade y fue caminando hacia el castillo.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba sus años escolares.

La guerra había terminado pero por lo que le había dicho James, Voldemort no había muerto, al menos, no completamente.

Regulus le había explicado lo de los horrocruxes y ella había palidecido.

Eso era una aberración contra la magia.

Llegó al castillo y se apresuró a llegar al despacho del director.

-Cucarachas de chocolate.

Al decir esto, la gárgola se apartó dejándole el camino libre.

Tocó la puerta y segundos después, Dumbledore le dio permiso para entrar.

-¿Cómo estás Lily? -Le preguntó el anciano cuando ella se había sentado en una silla.

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Me alegro de que vinieras a visitarme.

-James me dejó algo para usted director.

-Oh querida. Puedes llamarme Albus. Ya no eres alumna de Hogwarts.

La mujer se ruborizó.

-No sé si podría. La costumbre me hace hablarle de usted.

El hombre rió entre dientes.

-Bien. ¿Y qué es eso que James dejó para mí?

La pelirroja rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Sacó una carta y una bolsa de caramelos.

Al verlos, al director le brillaron los ojos.

-La última vez tardé en encontrar el caramelo de fresa dos días. Veamos cuánto tiempo me lleva esta vez.

Colocó sus preciosos caramelos en un cajón con un hechizo expansible y cogió la carta.

La abrió y procedió a leerla.

Al terminar, sonrió ampliamente y bajó el pergamino.

-Esto es muy interesante y también muy complicado. Sin embargo, como miembro del Wizen Gamot y jefe de la CIM, tengo muchos contactos y podría abogar a favor del señor Potter en el futuro cuando se descubra que es un vampiro y que su pareja también lo es.

Lily suspiró aliviada.

-De todas maneras, a James le deben muchos favores. Así que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Le escribiré una carta.

-Eso está bien. -Dijo el director. Así no tendrá por qué vivir preocupado en Estados Unidos mientras cuida de su hijo.

Lily y Albus estuvieron hablando durante un rato más hasta que llegó la hora de cenar.

La pelirroja se despidió del director y se marchó a su casa.

En el despacho, Dumbledore sonreía complacido. Le encantaba saber que sus alumnos eran felices al salir de la escuela.

Algo le decía que Remus Lupin también sería feliz.

Nota: ¿Queréis que escriba el lemmon entre Jacob y Remus?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a JK Rowling.

Solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 13.

Después de descargar la infinidad de bolsas del Geep, James y Sirius cogieron a sus hijos y los llevaron a la mansión Cullen donde cenarían.

Remus pensó que a él también le gustaría tener un pequeño retoño.

-Y… ¿Qué ha pasado en el centro comercial? -Preguntó Emmett de manera socarrona mirando al licántropo.

El joven se ruborizó.

Maldijo entre dientes a sus amigos y les fulminó con la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Siento tu vergüenza desde aquí.

-No ha pasado nada digno de mención.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y ese incidente con aquella chica? -Inquirió James.

-N no sé a qué te refieres.

Ahora todos reían sujetándose el estómago.

-Venga Remmie. Si ha sido divertido.

-¡No lo ha sido en absoluto!

Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

-Así que… Sí ha sucedido algo.

-Una mujer me ha intentado coquetear.

-Qué frígido eres para algunas cosas. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

El licántropo se puso aún más colorado de lo que estaba.

En ese momento, recordó lo que había sucedido hacía menos de medio día.

***Flashback.***

Jacob había llevado a Remus a un claro oculto por unos arbustos para conversar con privacidad.

Lunático le siguió temblando debido a los nervios.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas.-(¡He encontrado a mi compañero! Mío. Mi pareja.) -Pensaba.

El lobo dentro de él estaba aullando de dicha.

Al llegar al claro, Jake no sabía qué decir. Se sentía nervioso.

Nunca había imaginado que imprimaría en un hombre.

-Eres un chico. -Dijo un rato después.

-Tú también. -Comentó Remus con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que haya imprimado en ti? -No es que me queje. -Se apresuró a añadir. -Pero no comprendo…

-Como ha dicho Sirius, los magos tenemos la posibilidad de concebir.

-¿Magos? El chupasangres nos había dicho algo, pero…

-¿No te lo crees?

-Me cuesta un poco hacerlo sin haber visto alguna demostración.

Entonces, Remus sacó su varita y la movió.

Dijo unas palabras que Jacob no entendió y asombrado vio que sus pantalones cortos tenían figuras que se movían.

Con otra palabra, su imprimado cambió su color de pelo y con otra más, todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Me crees ahora?

El menor asintió.

Jake sintió un olor dulce y embriagante que lo envolvía.

De repente, se vio en la necesidad de acercarse a Remus y reclamarlo ahí mismo.

Trató de controlarse porque no quería asustarlo pero su compañero le miraba con los ojos dorados.

Ninguno supo quién había dado el primer paso, pero unos segundos después habían unido sus labios en un beso abrasador.

Jacob trataba de controlarse, de verdad que lo hacía, pero ese olor y los gemidos de su pareja no le dejaban pensar coherentemente.

Remus era consciente de que la primera vez que hicieran el amor sería algo brusco y salvaje. Pues el lobo de Jacob lo reclamaría para sí y su lobo haría lo mismo.

la ropa no tardó en desaparecer y pronto ambos estaban tendidos en el suelo.

Jake se posicionó sobre su imprimado juntando sus miembros erectos para frotarlos juntos.

Debido al frenesí, no tardaron en correrse teniendo uno de los mejores orgasmos de sus vidas.

Rápidamente, el lobo menor volteó a su compañero.

Repartió besos y mordiscos desde su espalda hasta llegar a la fruncida entrada.

Jacob la lamió con gran placer, pues para sorpresa de éste, tenía un sabor dulce y además, soltaba lo que después supo que se trataba de lubricante natural.

Los licántropos por así decirlo, sumissos, segregaban lubricante natural porque los dominantes solían ser salvajes cada vez que reclamaban a sus parejas.

No les hacían daño, porque les gustaba de esa forma, pero como el ano era una zona sensible, podría desgarrarse si no se trataba con el debido cuidado.

Jake no sabía como preparar a su amante para que su grueso miembro entrara en él. Así que hizo algo que funcionaba en las mujeres.

Con algo de inseguridad, introdujo uno de sus dedos en aquel agujero. Lo movió en círculos buscando dilatar la zona.

Cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, sintió un bulto extraño y al tocarlo, su compañero gimió aún más alto.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, siguió tocando ese bulto logrando que su Remus moviera las caderas en busca de más contacto.

Cuando introdujo un tercer dedo, se dio cuenta de que su compañero no había emitido ni una queja de dolor.

Por lo que había oído por ahí, había supuesto que el sexo entre hombres era doloroso así que se sorprendió un poco.

Sacó sus dedos obteniendo un lloriqueo de protesta.

Aquel líquido extraño goteaba de su mano así que decidió embadurnarse el pene con él.

Se colocó detrás de su imprimado, el cual estaba a cuatro patas, y se introdujo en él lentamente.

-Hazlo rápido. No siento dolor. -Gimoteó Lunático.

Jacob obedeció algo renuente.

Cuando entró por completo, sintió un placer indescriptible.

-Estás tan apretado… -Gimió.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse de inmediato.

-¡Por Merlín Jacob Black! ¡Muévete!

Las estocadas eran lentas y profundas al principio porque el lobo menor no se sentía totalmente seguro. pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, las envestidas fueron más rápidas y fuertes.

Los gemidos llenaron el claro.

Jacob repartía besos por toda la piel que alcanzaba a besar.

Cuando se corrieron, Remus giró la cabeza y su compañero le mordió el cuello dejando una marca permanente.

Después, Lunático hizo lo mismo.

una luz dorada les cubrió y por un momento ambos se transformaron en lobos y culminaron el acto por segunda vez soltando un aullido potente al unísono cuando acabaron.

Volvieron a ser hombres de nuevo y exhaustos, se quedaron un rato tumbados acompasando sus respiraciones.

Cuando lo lograron, Remus reparó la ropa con un hechizo y se vistieron.

-Eso ha sido increíble. -Susurró Jacob.

Remus sonrió tímidamente.

Compartieron varios besos lentos antes de unirse a sus amigos.

Cogidos de la mano, volvieron al claro en el que estaban los demás.

***Fin flashback.***

-Remus… ¡Remus!

El licántropo parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Canuto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan absorto?

Jasper y Edward fruncieron el ceño.

Si hubiera sido posible, se habrían sonrojado. Sobre todo el vampiro de pelo cobrizo.

Normalmente, el compañero de James no habría podido leer la mente de Remus, pues le costaba leer la mente de los magos. Pero esa vez, sus pensamientos le habían llegado más claros que el agua más cristalina y prefería no haberlos escuchado.

-¿Qué pasó con aquella chica en el centro comercial? -Volvió a insistir Emmett.

-Se me pegó como una lapa y pasó sus senos por todo mi brazo. Sentí mucho rechazo hacia ella porque hoy he encontrado a mi compañero y la gruñí. En vez de irse, ella se excitó y se frotó contra mi pierna.

En la sala, casi todos los hombres estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

-Pues a James se le ha insinuado un chico.

Edward dejó de reír al instante pero Emmett, Jasper y Sirius rieron aún con más ganas.

-(Menos mal que hemos puesto un hechizo silenciador en torno a los niños.) -Pensó Regulus.

-¿Cómo?

Cornamenta sonrió con inocencia.

Sirius le dejó ver a Edward lo ocurrido.

Con un gruñido, el vampiro mayor cogió a su compañero y dos segundos después, estaban en la cama del moreno en la otra casa.

El ex Gryffindor sonrió complacido.

Mientras tanto, Esme fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para Remus, Sirius, Blaise y Harry.

Rosalie apareció segundos después para ayudarla.

Desde que habían llegado los niños, la vampiresa rubia resplandecía.

Sonreía más y estaba muy animada.

Nota importante:

¿Queréis que Remus quede embarazado o preferís que llegue una carta de Londres diciéndole que tiene un hijo de la edad de sus sobrinos del que debe ocuparse?

¿O queréis ambas opciones?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a JK Rowling.

Solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 14.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los británicos habían llegado a Forx.

Paul, Seth, Jacob y Sam les visitaban todos los días pues la imprimación les impedía estar lejos de sus compañeros durante mucho tiempo.

Desde aquella primera vez en el bosque, Jacob y Remus no habían vuelto a tocarse de aquella forma. Solo se besaban y se tomaban de las manos.

En cuanto a Sirius, a pesar de que coqueteaba con sam haciendo que el lobo se pusiera nervioso, no había querido ir rápido así que también compartían solo algunos besos.

Paul había tenido varios enfrentamientos con James.

Más bien, el vampiro gritaba y le lanzaba por los aires mientras que el metamorfo se quedaba quieto sin pelear. Cosa que sorprendía muchísimo a sus hermanos de manada porque él era el más temperamental y saltaba a la primera.

Rosalie estaba encantada con los dos niños. Aunque no fueran suyos, a menudo James y Sirius la dejaban pasar tiempo con ellos.

Ella les llevaba a pasear, les compraba chucherías y juguetes y también les cantaba o les contaba cuentos para dormir.

Cada vez que Emmett veía a su esposa con los pequeños se le dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

Ese día de madrugada, Regulus vio que una lechuza desconocida sobre volaba la mansión Cullen hasta llegar a la suya.

Observó como picoteaba la ventana de Remus y al ver que nadie le abría, el ave furiosa se dirigió a otra ventana.

Regulus la abrió y la lechuza dejó caer una carta y se marchó tras fulminar al vampiro con la mirada.

Al recoger la carta, el menor de los Black se atiesó.

Con un suspiro se encaminó a la habitación del licántropo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que debería leer la misiva cuanto antes.

Alec volvió de cazar en ese momento y contempló a su pareja con curiosidad.

-Reggie. -Dijo en voz baja.

El joven le miró.

-Son las tres de la mañana. Nosotros no dormimos pero Lupin sí.

-ya lo sé Alec. Pero ha llegado una carta y tengo el presentimiento de que Remus debería leerla.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? Tengo… Planes…

Regulus sonrió tímidamente.

-me encanta que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, aún te muestres tímido cuando te propongo hacer el amor.

El ex Slytherin sabía que si hubiera sido posible, se habría sonrojado más que el pelo de Evans.

-Pero la carta…

-Déjamela a mí. Entraré en la habitación y la dejaré sobre su escritorio. Por la mañana la verá y la leerá entonces.

Como Regulus no se veía muy seguro, Alec se acercó a él y besó su cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Vale. -Murmuró. -Pero date prisa. Ni se te ocurra dejarme a mitad del pasillo con esta erección.

Después de un beso que prometía más placer, Alec corrió al cuarto del licántropo. Dejó la carta sobre el escritorio y volvió con su novio.

Remus se removió en la cama pero no se despertó.

El vampiro solo tardó tres segundos.

Entre besos y risitas, fueron hacia su habitación.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Regulus puso un hechizo silenciador y ambos vampiros se dejaron llevar por el placer.

Los magos habían reforzado toda la casa con magia para que no se destruyera debido a la fuerza vampírica.

Mientras Regulus y Alec se besaban, rasgaban su ropa como dos desesperados que llevaran tiempo sin verse.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, se tumaron sobre la cama y siguieron acariciándose.

Horas después, Regulus reparaba los muebles mientras Alec preparaba la gran bañera.

***HP-T***

Esa mañana Remus Lupin se despertó de buen humor.

Desde que había encontrado a su compañero, el lobo dentro de él estaba menos agresivo.

Cuando se puso en pie, notó que había algo en su escritorio.

Al acercarse frotándose los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era un sobre azul.

Le dio la vuelta con curiosidad y al ver el remitente retrocedió un paso.

Volvió a mirar, pero poco a poco como si de un momento a otro el sobre fuera a salir volando hacia él.

Sin embargo, por más que miró, parpadeó, se frotó los ojos, los cerró y volvió a mirar, el remitente no cambiaba.

Resaltaba en tinta roja como si el que lo hubiera escrito, quisiera que se notara lo máximo posible.

-Si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia. -Susurró.

Abajo en la cocina, James miró hacia el piso de arriba con confusión.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lunático? -Quiso saber. -Parece agitado.

Sirius le miró con curiosidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No deja de caminar de un lado al otro y ha susurrado algo así como que si eso era una broma, no tenía gracia.

-Yo no he hecho nada. -Se apresuró a decir Regulus ante la mirada que le lanzaba su hermano mayor.

Blaise y Harry desayunaban sentados en sus tronas mirando con curiosidad a sus tíos.

-papá.

-Dime Cervatillo.

-¿E tío Guluz toma leche?

-¿Leche? -Quiso saber James.

El niño asintió.

-Tío Alec dijo: ¡Toma mi leche!

Sirius que en ese momento estaba bebiendo zumo de naranja, escupió lo que tenía en la boca sobre la cara de su hermano menor.

Cuando Alec estaba a punto de inventarse una historia para menores de cinco años, vieron que Remus entraba en la cocina sosteniendo un sobre con la punta de los dedos como si no quisiera tocarlo.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, lo soltó sobre el regazo de Sirius y se sentó en su lugar habitual.

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó cogiendo la carta.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

-¿La has leído siquiera?

-no. -Contestó cortante.

-¿Evelin Rosier? ¿La hermanastra de Evan Rosier?

-¿Te refieres a la Slytherin que se pegaba a Remus como una lapa? -Intervino James.

-Según esto, la carta es de ella.

-A lo mejor le declara su amor eterno. -Se carcajeó James.

-Deberíamos quemarla. -Comentó Remus. -Pero yo no pienso tocar ese sobre.

-¿No vas a leer la carta? -Quiso saber Alec.

-No. No me interesa saber lo que esa pirada quiera decirme.

-¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia ella? -Quiso saber el vampiro más mayor.

-Porque un día, ella lo sedujo para acostarse con él. -Contestó James.

-le drogó con una poción. -Añadió Sirius.

-¿pero no se supone que al ser un licántropo tienes el olfato más desarrollado? -Preguntó Regulus con incredulidad.

Lunático gruñó molesto.

-Quema esa… Cosa. -Dijo mirando a Sirius.

-Voy a leerla primero. -Comentó el animago antes de abrir el sobre.

James se colocó detrás de él para poder leerla también.

"Lupin. Si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría al acostarme contigo, jamás lo habría hecho.

Soy una mujer independiente y por tu culpa, he dejado de serlo pero ya estoy harta.

Ven a por tu fábrica de mocos cuanto antes o si no, ya veré como deshacerme de él.

Quise abortar en cuanto me enteré de la noticia, pero como bien sabes, al hacerlo, la madre del bebé puede morir así que lo tuve.

Iba a dejarlo en tu puerta cuando nació, pero te perdí la pista.

En fin Lupin. Ven a por el niño. Ya no quiero hacerme cargo de él.

Evelin Rosier".

Cuando Sirius palideció y James abrió los ojos con asombro, Remus se temió cualquier cosa. Pero él no se imaginaba lo que diría esa carta.

-Deberías leerla. -Dijo Cornamenta levemente agitado.

-No quiero leerla.

-Remus… De verdad que tienes que saber el contenido de este pergamino.

Ambos merodeadores estaban muy serios.

Temiendo que fuera una burla, el licántropo cogió la hoja de las manos temblorosas de su amigo y comenzó a leer.

Al terminar, se le cayó la carta al suelo y se desmayó.

En ese momento, Jacob entró por la puerta y al ver a su imprimado inconsciente se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasa?

Debido a que los adultos estaban alterados, los niños comenzaron a inquietarse y a asustarse.

Alec y Regulus se apresuraron a llevarlos con Rosalie para que se calmaran.

Cuando volvieron a la cocina de la mansión Marauder, Remus estaba en el regazo de Jacob consciente pero no reaccionaba.

Cuando el metamorfo leyó la carta no supo como reaccionar.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Preguntó.

-Que probablemente haya otro miembro en la familia muy pronto.

-¿Remus tiene un hijo? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Eso parece. -Contestó James.

-Y qué vamos a hacer? -Susurró Lunático.

Jake le abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ir a Londres a por él. -Respondió James con firmeza.

-Pero… Yo… Acabo de encontrar a mi compañero…

-Pero Remus… Se trata de tu Cachorro. Un pequeño Lobezno. -Dijo Sirius.

-Un cachorro… Mi cachorro… -Susurró.

-Yo… Yo necesito asimilarlo. -Musitó Jacob.

Levantó a su pareja con delicadeza y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Si él no lo quiere… Entonces tampoco nos quiere a nosotros. -Gruñó su parte lobuna.

Remus lo repitió en voz alta.

-¿A vosotros? -Quiso saber Regulus.

Remus asintió.

-A mí y a mi parte lupina. -Contestó.

-¿Y cuándo partimos a Londres? -Preguntó James.

-¿Vas a venir?

-Claro que sí. Vosotros habéis estado conmigo en todo momento. Lo justo es que yo esté para ti.

Edward no estará muy feliz. -Apuntó Alec.

El ciervo se encogió de hombros.

-Voy a ir le guste o no. -Sentenció.

-Que alguien memorice las coordenadas que hay apuntadas detrás del pergamino para poder aparecernos. -Ordenó Sirius.

-¿Qué os parece si partimos en dos días? -Cuestionó Regulus.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Pues… Más nos vale que hablemos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

James se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

la conversación con su vampiro sobreprotector sería intensa.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meye Rowling.

Yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos.

Capítulo 15.

Como el viaje a Londres sería un viaje relámpago como aquel que dice, habían decidido no llevarse a los niños.

James y Sirius estaban un poco ansiosos por esa razón, puesto que nunca se habían separado de ellos desde que los tenían consigo.

Sin embargo, sabían que estarían muy bien cuidados por los Cullen y por los lobos.

Esta vez acordaron que viajarían mediante traslador.

Era más rápido y más cómodo para Sirius.

Sam no quería dejar ir a su pareja porque aún le costaba mantenerse lejos de él.

Sabía que como era su imprimado, jamás dejaría de tener esa sensación de opresión en el pecho cada vez que estuviera varias horas separado de su estrella brillante.

El animago le había dicho que esa era una muy cursi manera de llamarle, pero el Kileute no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Como Sirius y James habían estudiado para ser aurores, sabían cómo hacer trasladores de dudosa legalidad pero para no tener ninguna clase de problemas, habían contactado con la Macusa para notificarles que residirían allí.

Ese ministerio era más permisivo en cuanto a criaturas mágicas y no habían puesto reparos en permitirles quedarse con los niños no sin asegurarse antes de que no corrían peligro alguno.

El papeleo y los trámites burocráticos eran tediosos, pero gracias a Regulus solo tardaron tres días en realizar todos los trámites.

Cuando estaban poniéndose de acuerdo sobre quien iría a Inglaterra, un joven alto apareció corriendo.

Debido a la prisa que llevaba, tuvo que agarrarse a James derrapando y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran varios metros.

-¿Qué crees que haces lobo? -Gruñó el vampiro mágico.

-¿A ti que te parece? Voy a buscar a mi cachorro.

-¿A tu cachorro? ¿De qué hablas? -Inquirió Sirius fulminándolo con la mirada.

Jake bufó. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a su compañero.

-Como Remus es mi pareja, el cachorro es mío también.

Sirius rió sin gracia.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? -Preguntó Jake ignorando al animago.

Remus sonrió ampliamente.

-En… -Miró su reloj. -Tres minutos.

-Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo.

-¿Así que ahora apareces después de casi un día y medio? -Gruñó Canuto.

-No te incumbe Black. -escupió el lobo.

-Para tu información, Black, sí me incumbe puesto que se trata de mi hermano. No de sangre, pero sí por elección.

-Si lo quieres saber, Chucho Pulgoso…

A James y a Remus les entró la risa.

-Habló… -Masculló Sirius.

Sam estaba cruzado de brazos observando la escena.

En otra ocasión, no habría tardado en saltar al cuello de Jacob por atreverse a mirar mal a su imprimado, pero se contuvo.

-A mí también me gustaría saber por qué apareces ahora. -Comentó James.

La reacción instintiva de Jacob era gruñirle al vampiro pero sabía que si quería evitar que su chico se enfadara con él, no debía hacerlo.

-No es sencillo enterarte de que tu pareja, a la que conoces desde hace dos semanas, tiene un hijo con otra persona.

-Ya es hora de irnos. -Intervino Remus antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo.

Él entendía la reacción de su compañero. Su lobo estaba resentido, pero sabía que a él también le dolería enterarse de algo así con respecto a su destinado.

Cuando la rueda que utilizarían como traslador se iluminó de azul, James, Sirius, Jacob, Remus, Alec y Regulus colocaron las manos en ella y segundos después, habían desaparecido.

Sam y Edward miraron la zona en la que habían estado sus parejas con el ceño fruncido.

No querían dejarles ir, pero sabían que si se negaban, sus compañeros les ignorarían.

Para ellos la amistad era muy importante y James, Sirius y Remus eran como hermanos.

***Londres***

Los seis hombres cayeron al césped.

Jacob se sentía algo mareado así que respiró hondo varias veces para no vomitar.

Una joven pelirroja salió a su jardín debido al estruendo con su prometido detrás ambos con las varitas listas.

-Hola Lily. -Dijo James sonriendo de manera angelical.

-¡James Fleamont Potter! ¡Habéis pisado mis margaritas! ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Que… ¿Por qué me gritas solo a mí? -Preguntó dudoso.

La mujer tenía lista una maldición en la punta de la lengua cuando vio a Jacob.

-¿Y éste quién es?

-Es mi compañero. -Se apresuró a contestar Remus.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué hacéis aquí? -Preguntó (más bien ordenó) Severus.

-Resulta que a Remus le ha llegado una carta de una mujer explicándole que tienen un hijo en común. Ella le decía que si no se apresuraba en ir a buscar al niño, ya vería lo que haría con él. -Explicó Regulus.

Lily iba a preguntar algo, pero James levantó la mano para que no lo hiciera.

-No hemos avisado porque una lechuza tardaría más en llegar que nosotros.

Snape resopló.

-¿Y la red flu? ¿Por qué no la habéis utilizado? -Preguntó.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Aún no está conectada. -Explicó Sirius. -Dijeron que mañana o pasado iría un técnico a hacerlo.

-¿Y dónde tenéis que ir? -Quiso saber la pelirroja.

-A una mansión en Irlanda. -Contestó Remus.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? Aquí son las siete de la tarde. -Dijo ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… Esperamos? -Cuestionó Sirius.

-No pensaréis que me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados después de lo que me habéis contado verdad? Voy a maldecir a esa perra hasta cansarme.

-Lily… Creo que no deberías… -Comenzó a decir su prometido.

Ella le miró desafiante.

-¿Por qué no?

Él señaló su vientre.

-¿Algo que contarnos Evans? -Quiso saber Remus olfateando discretamente el aire.

Ahora que se fijaba, en el ambiente se notaba un ligero olor a melón. Justo el mismo que tenían las personas embarazadas.

-¡Estoy esperando un hijo! -Gritó ella abalanzándose sobre James muy contenta.

El mayor de los Black se tragó el comentario que quería hacer y sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces será mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo la maldeciré por ti. -Dijo Sirius.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos. Él y la pelirroja no se llevaban precisamente a las mil maravillas.

¿Qué? Aunque sea un futuro Sniv… Quiero decir Snape, no significa que vaya a permitir que se arriesgue. Los tres primeros meses del embarazo son los más delicados.

Lily se echó a llorar y abrazó al pelinegro.

El animago al no esperárselo tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Son las hormonas. -Dijo la joven entre hipidos.

Severus la tomó por la cintura suavemente y la alejó de Black.

-No vaya a ser que le contagies algo a mi hijo.

El ex Gryffindor le mostró el dedo corazón.

-¿Pasaréis la noche aquí verdad? -Quiso saber Lily. -Tengo que contaros la reacción de Petunia al verme y todo lo referente al ministerio cuando se enteraron de que Harry había desaparecido…

-Claro que sí. -Dijo James.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-Ahora, ¡Largo! Id a por ese pequeño.

Todos se desaparecieron en el acto.

Lily sonrió y convocó dos sillas para sentarse a esperar a los chicos.

***HP-T.***

Los seis aparecieron a las puertas de una hermosa mansión de ladrillo con un bonito jardín alrededor.

Enseguida, un elfo doméstico apareció para conducirles a un ostentoso salón donde la mujer esperaba.

Al ver a la pequeña criatura, todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. El elfo se la devolvió e hizo una señal para que le siguieran.

Ellos obedecieron. Sin embargo, Sirius, James, Regulus y Remus tenían las varitas empuñadas por si acaso.

Al llegar a una puerta, el elfo doméstico anunció su presencia y tras un seco adelante, todos pasaron.

Allí había una mujer sentada cómodamente en un enorme sillón de color blanco.

A su lado descansaba una pequeña maleta reducida.

Enfrente de la mujer, un pequeño de unos tres años estaba sentado a una mesita dibujando mientras era vigilado por una joven elfina doméstica.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras Lupin.

La mujer era alta, delgada, con el pelo rubio y los ojos grises.

-Ahí tienes las cosas del mocoso. También llévate a la elfina. No me hace falta.

El licántropo la miró con ira.

-Ya está. Podéis iros.

Ella no había apartado la mirada de la revista que tenía entre las manos.

-¿No te vas a despedir de él? -Preguntó Lunático.

Como respuesta recibió un resoplido desdeñoso.

-¿Cómo se llama?

Evelin Rosier se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ni siquiera le has registrado en el ministerio?

-Se llama Edward. La elfina le llama Teddy. -contestó. -Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría seguir eligiendo complementos sin interrupciones estúpidas.

Sin decir nada más, Remus se acercó al niño.

-Hola Teddy. -Murmuró cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Papi? -Preguntó.

-Sí. Soy tu papá.

-Evelin dito que vinías a po mí.

El licántropo le sonrió.

-¿Y a ti que te parece? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

El menor asintió con entusiasmo.

-¿Nana vene tambén?

-Por supuesto que sí amito Teddy. -Intervino la elfina.

El pequeño sonrió y cambió su pelo de color.

-¿Es un metamorfomago? -Preguntó Remus intrigado.

-Los Black y los Rosier se han casado varias veces entre ellos. Así que es normal que eso se presente también en mi familia. -Contestó la mujer de manera monótona.

Antes de que a alguno de sus amigos se les ocurriera maldecirla, el licántropo cogió al niño entre sus brazos y salió de allí.

La elfina doméstica se marchó detrás de él cogiendo la pequeña maleta antes de irse.

Los cinco chicos que habían acompañado a Remus también se fueron.

Evelin suspiró con alivio.

-Qué pena que nos haya recibido en su mansión. Si no fuera la dueña, podríamos maldecirla. Pero la propia mansión la protege de ese tipo de cosas. -Refunfuñó Sirius.

-Vámonos de aquí. Me están dando ganas de romper algo.

Como Remus llevaba a su hijo en brazos, Sirius se apareció con Remus y James con la elfina doméstica.

Al llegar, vieron a Lily junto con su prometido esperándoles.

Levantándose, la pelirroja les hizo pasar al interior de la casa para poder charlar con mayor comodidad.

Estaban en invierno, pero el jardín de la joven estaba hechizado de forma que en esa zona siempre fuera primavera.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, comenzaron a despotricar en contra de Evelin Rosier.

Teddy estaba sobre el regazo de Remus entretenido con un lobo de peluche que su elfina le había regalado hace tiempo.

-Antes de seguir maldiciendo a esa mujer, ¿No deberíamos presentarnos al niño? -Preguntó Jacob.

Todos se miraron un poco avergonzados y asintieron dándole la razón.

Nota:

Tal vez esta petición es inusual, pero si conocéis algún fic crosover entre Harry Poter y Twilight o Harry Potter y Percy Jackson que sea Slash y en español, y os ha gustado, me encantaría si me lo recomendárais.

Gracias.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 16.

Lily y sus invitados estaban acomodados en los diferentes sofás de la sala de estar.

Teddy ahora se encontraba de lo más contento en brazos de Jacob lamiendo una piruleta de fresa que la prometida de Severus le había dado.

-lils querida. Cuéntanos como fue la visita que le hiciste a tu hermana. -Pidió James sonriendo con malicia.

La pelirroja sonrió de igual modo y comenzó su relato.

***Días antes.***

Una hermosa mujer de largo cavello rojo y brillantes ojos verdes caminaba de manera despreocupada por las calles de Surrey.

Llevaba un precioso vestido azul largo hasta las rodillas.

Muchos hombres la miraban con lujuria y también algunas mujeres.

También había gente que la miraba con ligera envidia debido a su belleza.

Se detuvo ante el número cuatro de Privet Drive y llamó a la puerta.

Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, sonrió con forzada alegría y esperó.

Cuando la señora Dursley abrió la puerta de su casa, jamás habría esperado encontrarse con su hermana supuestamente muerta en el umbral.

La mujer rubia abrió la boca y los ojos en un gesto mudo de horror.

-¿Lily? -Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

-¿No te alegras de verme Tunney?

-pero… Tú estabas muerta…

-Me subestimas querida. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? Según tengo entendido, mi pequeño Harry está aquí. Dumbledore me lo dijo.

La hermana mayor palideció.

Como varias miradas curiosas espiaban desde algunas puertas y ventanas, Petunia se tragó el desagrado que sentía por Lily y la hizo entrar en su casa.

Su marido y su hijo estaban en el salón viendo una película mientras comían palomitas.

-oh Vernon. -Dijo la pelirroja con falsa dulzura.

Ella sabía por James lo que había pasado su pequeño ahijado por culpa de su hermana y su obeso cuñado.

Al oír aquella voz, el señor Dursley palideció.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas muerta?

El hombre parecía que se había tragado una rata.

Dudley miraba a esa guapa señora con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es este precioso niño? -Quiso saber Lily.

Petunia la miró con terror. No quería que nadie de su clase se acercara a su inocente hijo.

El infante pronto perdió el interés en la mujer pelirroja y siguió comiendo y viendo la película.

-¿Dónde está Harry? -Inquirió con voz peligrosa.

-Aquí no está. -Ladró Vernon.

-¿Y dónde está?

Parecía que de un momento a otro, la mujer rubia iba a desmayarse.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa. Nunca quisimos a ese fenómeno en esta casa y me alegro de que ya no se encuentre con nosotros.

La bruja sacó su varita con inusitada rapidez.

Se movió hasta donde estaba su cuñado y se la colocó en la garganta.

-Escúchame bien Dursley… Si a mi hijo le ha pasado algo… Tú serás el que cargue con las consecuencias. Ten presente que con unas simples palabras, puedo acabar con tu patética existencia.

-¡Sal de mi casa! -Gritó su hermana.

-Tunney… Tunney… Estás asustando a tu angelito. ¿No te da vergüenza?

La mujer se apresuró a tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de allí para ponerlo a salvo.

Entonces, cuando Vernon y la pelirroja se quedaron solos, ella le susurró:

-Que sepas, que sé todo lo que le habéis hecho al niño durante todo el tiempo que ha vivido con vosotros. nadie se mete con mi pequeño sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Movió la varita en círculos y extraños patrones hasta crear una red dorada que se vio por un momento antes de volverse invisible.

-Durante los próximos tres años, tú y esa mujer a la que consideré mi hermana durante tanto tiempo, vais a sufrir lo que Harry sufrió en esta casa. No podréis comer demasiado, sentiréis dolor, tendréis pesadillas… Espero que disfrutéis mi regalo.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa.

***Actualmente.***

James y Sirius estaban por los suelos debido a la risa que les causaba.

Cuando esa mujer se enfadaba, era de armas tomar. Y eso Potter lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Y qué dijo el ministerio? -Se interesó Remus.

-Esa también es una historia muy divertida. -Rió Lily.

Snape sonrió levemente.

-Resulta que Albus dio la alarma de que Harry había desaparecido de la casa de sus parientes muggles. Enseguida, todo el mundo mágico se agolpó a las puertas del ministerio y comenzaron los gritos y los enfrentamientos. Pero lo más divertido fue cuando se enteraron de que la Macusa tenía a Harry bajo su protección y que vivía con vampiros y hombres lobo. Todo el mundo mágico británico trató de protestar, pero los americanos no les hicieron caso.

-Aquí son todos unos prejuiciosos. -Gruñó Sirius molesto.

Teddy vostezó cansado.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana salimos temprano. -Comentó Remus. -Al menos, los que sí podemos hacerlo.

James le sacó la lengua a su amigo.

Todos se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

***Al día siguiente.***

Remus se levantó temprano y despertó a su compañero con besos y caricias.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de acariciarse un rato, ambos lobos despertaron a Teddy y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar.

Increíblemente, Sirius ya estaba allí.

-Qué raro que te levantes temprano. -Dijo Lunático.

-Estoy ansioso por ver a Sam.

Jacob sonrió complacido.

-¿Quieres que le dé el desayuno a Teddy para que puedas comer tranquilo? -Cuestionó James.

-Yo puedo encargarme. -Sugirió la elfina doméstica rápidamente.

-Gracias Nana. -Remus sonrió y dejó al niño en una silla para que la elfina le ayudara con el desayuno.

Cuando acabaron, se despidieron de Lily y de su prometido y salieron al patio.

Después, todos sujetaron la rueda de bicicleta y segundos después, desaparecían para aparecer en el jardín de la mansión Marauder.

Nada más tocar tierra, Sam se abalanzó sobre su imprimado y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras le besaba con pasión.

Harry corrió hacia su padre.

Blaise hizo lo mismo cuando el metamorfo soltó a Sirius.

Entonces, los niños vieron al otro pequeño que estaba en brazos de Remus.

El licántropo dejó a su hijo en el suelo para que conociera a los otros pequeños.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

-Soy Teddy. -Contestó el chico con timidez.

-Yo Blaise.

-Yo Harry.

Los tres se contemplaron durante un rato antes de marcharse a jugar.

***Gran Bretaña.***

Lily Evans futura Snape, tenía que ir al callejón Diagon a hacer unos recados.

No le apetecía ir, pues había estado pasando un maravilloso día en la cama en brazos de su prometido.

Sin embargo, cuando iba caminando mirando las tiendas de túnicas, artículos de calidad para el quidditch… Vio a una mujer a la que tenía ganas de hechizar.

De repente, salir de la cama no le había parecido tan mala idea.

Evelin Rosier caminaba como si nada saludando a los sangre puras más adinerados.

Llevaba una túnica verde botella, un collar de perlas con pendientes a juego y el pelo recogido en trenzas complejamente elaboradas.

Lily había sido muy aplicada en encantamientos y había creado varios hechizos bastante… Peligrosos por así decirlo.

Con los años había adquirido práctica lanzándole maldiciones a James Potter así que tenía muy buena puntería.

Hizo una serie de complicados movimientos con la varita y lanzó un rayo de luz rosada hacia la espalda de Rosier.

-A partir de ahora, cada persona con la que te encuentres, no te verá atractiva. -Murmuró.

Se escabulló de allí por si acaso y siguió haciendo sus compras como si nada.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No gano beneficio monetario o de otro tipo al escribir esto.

Capítulo 17.

Era Navidad.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que se habían instalado en Forx y se habían establecido en una especie de rutina.

Por las mañanas, a las ocho, todos estaban en el comedor mientras los niños, Sirius y Remus desayunaban.

Después, los metamorfos llegaban a la mansión Marauder y mientras los padres de los pequeños trabajaban o iban al instituto, ellos se quedaban con Harry, Blaise y Teddy.

Toda la familia había decidido que matricularían a los niños en la escuela muggle el próximo otoño.

A las cinco, volvían a reunirse todos esta vez con los Cullen al completo y pasaban algo de tiempo juntos.

Habían llevado a los niños al zoológico, al parque de atracciones y a cualquier sitio donde se divirtieran.

A menudo Carlisle se preguntaba que quiénes eran los niños porque los mayores se comportaban como tales.

Ese día, una emocionada Alice, una alegre Rosalie y una contenta Esme se encargaban de decorar la casa para las fiestas navideñas.

Desde que los niños habían llegado a sus vidas, ellas se sentían plenas.

Cuando los infantes volvieran de jugar en la playa, decorarían juntos el árbol.

Harry estaba emocionado al igual que sus dos primitos porque ellos nunca habían celebrado esos días como era debido así que toda la familia y también los lobos, se habían propuesto conseguir que esas fechas fueran especiales e inolvidables para ellos.

Llegaron a casa con la ropa llena de barro y ramitas.

Regulus les ayudó a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa para después ir a la casa Cullen.

Al entrar, los pequeños corrieron a los brazos de las sonrientes vampiras.

-¿Decodamos el ábol ya? -Preguntó Teddy con impaciencia.

Sus primos asintieron a sus palabras igual de ansiosos.

-Claro. ¿Estáis listos? -Cuestionó Rose.

Los chiquillos aplaudieron y dieron pequeños saltos de dicha.

Se divirtieron mucho con la decoración y decidieron que la estrella la pusiera Harry.

Luego fueron a hacer galletas de chocolate con Esme.

Más tarde, James entró a la cocina recibiendo una bola de harina en el pecho.

Podría haberla esquivado, por su puesto, pero ¿Qué tendría de divertido si lo hubiera hecho?

la sala acabó siendo una batalla de harina.

Todos acabaron cubiertos de pies a cabeza. Aunque también hicieron galletas.

Al verlos, a Regulus casi le dio un ataque, al menos si hubiera sido posible que lo hubiera tenido.

***HP*T***

La mañana de abrir regalos había llegado y todos estaban contentos.

Los niños más que nadie porque nunca habían recibido regalos acordes a su edad o regalos en absoluto.

Los adultos también estaban muy contentos porque veían sonreír a los pequeños y eso les llenaba de dicha.

Todos los lobos que habían imprimado, les regalaron a sus compañeros una pulsera trenzada con un pequeño dije en forma de lobo hecho por ellos mismos y con el color de sus pelajes.

Jake, para que Teddy tuviera también una pulsera de lobo como sus primos, había hecho una para él y otra para Remus.

Alice les regaló ropa, Edward algunos libros educativos y a la vez divertidos, y los demás habían optado por juguetes y otros juegos interactivos.

Los tres primos disfrutaban felices de sus juguetes y se los dejaban unos a otros sin pelear.

Eran muy buenos niños y eso alegraba a sus familiares.

Después de los regalos, vino la comida de Navidad.

Los vampiros no comieron, por supuesto, pero Esme disfrutó cocinar también para los miembros de la manada y ellos disfrutaron comiendo sus manjares.

Poco a poco iban acostumbrándose a los olores. Los vampiros de los metamorfos y al revés.

Nota: ¿Queréis que alguien de Hogwarts sea compañero de un metamorfo o de un vampiro?

Se aceptan sugerencias.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

Yo solo escribo porque me gusta y porque adoro leer los comentarios de los lectores.

Capítulo 18.

Los pequeños de la casa ya tenían siete años.

Durante los últimos cuatro años habían sido muy felices en Forks pero necesitaban cambiar de ciudad.

Algunos habitantes del pueblo comenzaban a especular sobre el por qué el doctor Cullen seguía pareciendo tan joven si supuestamente estaba cerca de los cuarenta.

Habían barajado varias posibilidades de donde establecerse cosa que tenía como locos a los lobos.

Ellos se habían negado rotundamente a separarse de sus imprimados y los adultos discutían a diario sobre el tema.

Uno de esos días, harto de tanto griterío, pues desde que Sirius había abandonado la casa de su familia odiaba los gritos y las discusiones, salió a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Sabía que en los bosques los lobos le estarían vigilando pero no le dio importancia.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas.

Tal vez se acercaría al supermercado para comprar un refresco o algo.

Iba tan ensimismado pensando en sus cosas que antes de darse cuenta, estaba volando a través del bosque.

No pudo pedir ayuda porque le habían apresado la garganta y su varita estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y cuando trató de alcanzarla, fue bruscamente zarandeado haciendo que algunos huesos de su cuerpo se quebraran.

Ese día, Sirius Black supo con certeza que iba a morir.

***HP/T***

Los Cullen habían disminuido la vigilancia en Victoria.

La vampira no había hecho ningún movimiento contra ellos y como ya habían pasado varios años desde el incidente con Bella y la pelirroja no había tomado represalias, pensaron que se había olvidado de ello o que había enfocado su atención en otros asuntos.

Y ese fue su error.

Por la noche, Cuando Sirius no volvió a casa, todos se preocuparon.

Siempre volvía antes de las diez para darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo y a sus sobrinos.

En ese momento, Embri entró en la casa Cullen sin importarle estar desnudo.

Llevaba un trozo de tela ensangrentada en las manos.

-Es de mi estrella. -Dijo Sam exaltado. -Y ese rastro… Ese rastro…

-Es de la vampira pelirroja que acechaba a Isabella. -Finalizó Paul.

Un silencio pesado cayó en la sala.

Por suerte, los niños se habían quedado dormidos.

Les había costado a los mayores que lo hicieran porque estaban acostumbrados a recibir las buenas noches por parte del animago, pero al final lo lograron.

***HP/T***

Sirius Black no había sentido tanto dolor en su vida y eso que su madre acostumbraba a torturarlo con la Cruciatus.

Había dos vampiros.

Una pelirroja, Victoria, y un castaño, Riley. Ambos se divertían mordiéndolo pero sin permitir que la ponzoña entrara en su sistema, romperle los huesos uno por uno y desgarrarle la piel. Pero siempre asegurándose de que no perdiera gran cantidad de sangre.

Cuando se desmayaba a causa del dolor, ellos se aseguraban de despertarlo.

Además, el vampiro varón había abusado de él y no solo por su ano, si no su boca también.

***HP/T***

Esa misma noche comenzaron la búsqueda.

Lo buscaron durante días y noches sin descanso.

No habían querido decirles nada a los niños para no preocuparlos pero eran muy inteligentes y se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Al final, fueron Esme y Carlisle quienes les explicaron la situación.

Bastante tristes, los pequeños se aferraron a los vampiros.

Blaise era el más afectado de los tres.

Durante el tiempo que duró la búsqueda, los pequeños no se separaban de sus imprimados. En caso de Teddy, se aferraba a Leah.

Pero a la mañana del quinto día, Sam Uley sintió el peor dolor de su vida.

El lazo con su compañero se había roto. Eso significaba que había muerto.

Cayó fulminado debido al dolor el cual sintió toda la manada.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

Yo solo escribo porque me gusta y porque adoro leer los comentarios de los lectores.

Capítulo 19.

El único que de manera sorprendente mantuvo la calma fue James aparte de Carlisle.

Todos los adultos estaban alterados y los niños al ver así a sus familiares se alteraron también.

Los licántropos estaban fuera de convate puesto que el fuerte dolor de Sam les había afectado a todos.

Regulus gimoteaba aferrado a Alec. Si hubiera podido derramar lágrimas, en ese momento las estaría soltando a raudales como un niño pequeño.

Su hermano y él se habían unido más que nunca en esos años y perderlo le destrozaba el corazón que aunque no latiera, sentía.

-¡Voy a vengarme de esa zorra! -Gritó furioso. -¡Va a arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho!

Uley sollozaba en el suelo transformado en lobo.

Su aullido desgarrador les produjo a todos una tristeza profunda.

-¡Basta! -Bramó James. -¿Es que no pensáis con la cabeza o qué?

Todos le miraron con ira contenida. Incluso Remus le gruñó.

-Regulus. Llama a Kreacher y pregúntale cómo sale tu hermano en el tapiz. Aunque su cara esté quemada, si ha muerto saldrá una calavera sobre su nombre.

-Y es lo que saldrá. No hace falta que mi elfo doméstico lo compruebe.

El vampiro de ojos color abellana le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que le habría partido varios huesos a un ser humano.

-¡piensa idiota! ¿No te das cuenta de que le secuestró una vampira? Una vampira. -Repitió como si Black fuera estúpido. -Así que hay una posibilidad de que tu hermano sea uno.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

-Y luego dicen que los Gryffindor no pensamos. -Bufó malhumorado.

Sam seguía aobillado en el suelo pero alzó las orejas al escuchar a Potter.

Enseguida, Regulus llamó a Kreacher para que comprobara el tapiz familiar.

Todos esperaron ansiosos a que la criatura volviera.

Cuando lo hizo, el elfo se sintió importante. Pues tenía la información que todas esas personas buscaban.

-Kreacher ha vuelto señor. Ha hecho lo que el amito Regulus le ha pedido señor. El amo Sirius aparece en el tapiz familiar como criatura señor.

El menor de los Black abrazó al pequeño ser con suavidad.

Antes de que se fuera, James le preguntó algo…

-¿Tú no puedes localizarlo? Como es tu amo ahora…

El elfo arrugó la nariz pero asintió.

-Solo si el amito Regulus me lo ordena o el amo Sirius me convoca. -Explicó.

-Localiza a mi hermano y llévalo a una de las propiedades Black. La que más cerca esté de aquí. Átalo con cadenas si hace falta y siléncialo para que no pueda ordenarte nada. Después, ven a buscarnos y a decirnos donde está.

Con una reverencia, Kreacher fue a cumplir la petición.

***HP/T***

Sirius Black había despertado en un almacén abandonado completamente solo.

Recordaba el dolor que había sentido mientras esos vampiros jugaban con él pero nada se comparaba al dolor de la transformación.

Si tuviera que describirlo, diría que era como el fuego maldito porque la horrible quemazón no se apagaba.

Suplicó y rogó que lo mataran pero los dos indeseables se habían marchado.

En lo único que pudo pensar cuando el dolor se acabó, fue en alimentarse.

La garganta le quemaba de forma espantosa.

Justo cuando salía para saciar su hambre, unas fuertes cadenas lo apresaron y sus cuerdas vocales se silenciaron.

Se revolvió como un animal salvaje pero las ataduras no cedían.

Fue transportado a lo que pudo reconocer como un salón de una casa en desuso. Pero el olor de la magia impregnaba todo el lugar.

Algo húmedo tocó sus labios y cuando sacó la lengua para comprobar lo que era, gimió de gusto y alivio.

Era la cosa más exquisita que había probado nunca.

Bebió hasta quedar saciado y se relajó.

Entonces, sintió que volvía a quedarse solo.

Por alguna razón, no podía ver nada.

Un chasquido le alertó de que había alguien con él.

-Aparición. -Le proporcionó su cerebro.

La venda de sus ojos y el hechizo silenciador le fueron retirados pero no así sus ataduras.

-Sirius. -Sollozó una voz.

Enseguida la relacionó con la de su hermano.

Sin contenerse, el menor de los Black le abrazó.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcáis le pertenece Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

Yo solo los tomo prestados.

Capítulo 20.

Sirius gruñó y se revolvió.

Por alguna razón, sentir a su hermano tan próximo le irritaba.

-Canuto cálmate. Somos nosotros. -Intervino James.

En respuesta, el neófito gruñó con más fuerza.

Había un olor apestoso en el ambiente.

Su sentidos registraban y analizaban todo a su alrededor con habidez.

Quería salir a correr por el bosque, tocar, ver, escuchar, olfatear y saborear todo. Pero las dichosas le impedían moverse y eso le frustraba.

-Soltadme. -Pidió.

Ellos negaron.

Jasper le transmitió tranquilidad y eso le enfadó aún más.

-¡No trates de controlarme!

-Pero Sirius… -Comenzó a decir su hermano.

-No quiero estar aquí. Dejad que me vaya.

-No puedes ir a Forks en este estado. Ahora la sed te controla y Blaise y Sam… -Empezó a decir Carlisle.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa? ¡Soy un monstruo ahora! ¡No voy a acercarme a ellos!

-Tal vez con el casco burbuja… -Sugirió James.

-Vaya Potter. Cualquiera diría que tienes alma de Ravenclaw.

-Cierra la boca Black. -Refunfuñó.

Solo de pensar en pertenecer a una casa que no fuese Gryffindor, le hacía hervir la ponzoña.

-¡Kreacher! -Bramó Sirius.

-¿Sí amo? -Preguntó solícito.

Aunque lo que de verdad deseaba el elfo era arrancarse las orejas para no escuchar a esa criatura monstruosa.

-Quítame las ataduras. -Ordenó.

Los magos maldijeron.

¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido lanzarle un hechizo silenciador cuando había llamado al elfo doméstico?

Trataron de retener al neófito, pero ya era tarde.

A Kreacher no le había quedado más remedio que obedecer su orden y retirarle las cadenas.

En cuanto se vio libre, Sirius corrió en dirección contraria a la puerta, rompió una cristalera y saltó perdiéndose en la espesura de los árboles.

Solo pensaba en correr y alejarse. Quería ser libre. Tenía la necesidad de alimentarse y hacerles pagar a los malditos que habían osado meterse con un Black. Pero ese último deseo estaba aún muy or debajo de la sed.

Se alejó de aquel olor tan nausiabundo a perro mojado y corrió y corrió sin detenerse.

En la cabaña, los demás debatían cómo darle la noticia a Blaise y a Sam.

Carlisle les aseguró que Sirius volvería cuando estuviera listo pero eso, para un vampiro no era igual que para un humano.

Solo esperaban que Blaise no fuera muy mayor cuando su padre decidiera volver.

Regresaron a casa con los hombros hundidos.

Se sentían como si hubieran perdido una batalla.

Cuando Sam los vio, supo por sus expresiones que la cosa no había ido muy bien.

Se frotó el vientre de manera distraída. presentía que había algo en su interior. Su lobo se lo decía. Pero consideraba que no era el momento para pensar en ello.

Supuso que se debía a la pérdida de su iprimado.

Su lazo se había roto y aunque sabía que no había muerto, al menos no del todo, no se sentía bien.

Nota: Ya sé que tardo mucho en las actualizaciones, pero las clases me tienen absorvida. Entre eso y la falta de inspiración en ocasiones, podéis imaginaros el panorama.

Siento tardar tanto pero lamento informar de que seguirá así la cosa hasta al menos Junio.

Tal vez en navidad, pascua o semana santa tenga hueco para escribir, o algún fin de semana sienta la inspiración venirme y pueda sentarme a escribir, pero las actualizaciones serán lentas.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece Rowlin y a Stephenie Meyer.

No gano beneficio económico escribiendo esto.

Capítulo 21.

Sirius corría sin rumbo fijo.

Solo lo hacía por correr.

Necesitaba descargar la rabia que le bullía dentro.

Solo podía pensar en venganza y sangre.

Atrás quedaron sus amigos, su familia y todo lo demás. No iba a descansar hasta que no atrapara a esa maldita pelirroja de ojos rojos.

Corrió durante días y noches solo deteniéndose para alimentarse.

Había tenido el buen tino de solo atacar a personas perdidas o que nadie echaría de menos.

Su madre se había sentido orgullosa de una manera retorcida. De un modo u otro, estaba matando muggles.

Había algo que le molestaba, algo que cosquilleaba detrás de su mente pero decidió que no importaba.

Al fin era libre y podía correr y nadie lo detendría.

Semanas o meses después, el neófito no estaba seguro, dejó de correr. Había encontrado un gran árbol en el centro de un claro y sin saber por qué se detuvo.

Se sentó allí controlándose para no volver a salir corriendo. Era lo que todo su cuerpo y su mente le demandaban.

Escuchó perros a lo lejos y eso le hizo recordar algo.

Su forma animaga.

Trató de transformarse en Canuto pero no lo logró. No era capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente.

Al imaginarse un perro vampiro no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

Su risa sonaba algo desquiciada pero no le importó. Supuso que la mencionada locura Black de la que los otros sangre puras hablaban le había llegado.

Pensar en el perro vampiro le hizo pensar en su hermano James que podía convertirse en ciervo.

Un ciervo vampiro le hizo mucha más gracia y siguió riendo espantando a todos los animales de su alrededor.

Horas después logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para lograr la transformación.

Como perro, la mente se le calmó y pudo pensar con claridad.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo egoísta que había sido con sus seres queridos.

Necesitaba hablar con su familia. O al menos intentarlo. No podía culparlos si dejaban de considerarle parte de ella.

Recordó que Sam tenía un teléfono en su casa de la reserva y que los Cullen tenían otro.

Además se sabía de memoria los números de los móviles de Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie y Sam.

Se estiró, se sacudió el pelaje y corrió en busca de un lugar con teléfono.

Descubrió que le encantaba correr tan rápido como un vampiro en su forma de perro.

Halló una casa en mitad de ningún sitio y se detuvo a escuchar.

Dentro había al menos seis personas. Cuatro adultos y dos niños.

Podían oírse gemidos y súplicas.

Cuando Sirius comprendió lo que ocurría, saltó por la verja volviendo a su forma humana y despedazó a los adultos en cuestión de segundos tras drenarlos.

Los sacó al jardín y quemó los cuerpos.

Había encontrado su varita mientras corría por el bosque.

Cuando se aseguró de que no eran más que cenizas, las metió en una piedra que previamente había transformado en recipiente y otra vez dentro de la casa, las echó por el retrete.

Los dos pequeños le miraban entre asombrados, asustados y aliviados.

Supuso que tendrían la edad de Blaise.

Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y el otro tenía el pelo ensortijado y los ojos castaños.

-Hola pequeños. Estáis a salvo. Prometo que no voy a haceros daño. ¿Os podéis mover?

Ellos asintieron y trataron de levantarse de la cama donde les tenían.

Black se acercó y les ayudó.

Rebuscó hasta encontrar sus ropas y les vistió él mismo tras ducharlos.

Estupefacto, se dio cuenta de que los pequeños eran magos.

-¿Me decís vuestros nombres? -Yo me llamo Sirius.

-Yo soy Jaden. -Contestó el castaño.

-Y yo me llamo Mark. -Respondió el rubio.

-¿Cuántos años tenéis?

-Seis.

-Voy a hacer una llamada y enseguida vuelvo. ¿De acuerdo?

El animago pensó inmediatamente en Rosalie al ver a los pequeños. Supo que ella sería una excelente madre para ellos.

Trató de llamar primero a Sam sin obtener resultados. Supuso que estaría patrullando.

Llamó a los Cullen y un pensamiento espantoso le asaltó.

¿Y si se habían mudado? Las navidades pasadas habían estado hablando de ello...

Probó a llamar a Edward y a Carlisle obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Solo le quedaba Rosalie.

Cuando creyó que ella tampoco se lo cogería, descolgó.

-¿Dígame?

-¿Rose?

-¿Quién llama?

-Soy Sirius. -Contestó en voz baja.

-¿Sirius? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti? ¿Dónde estás? -La vampira quería hacer muchas más preguntas pero se contuvo.

-Estoy en una casa en mitad de ninguna parte...

Le contó lo que había encontrado al llegar y no le sorprendió que ella gruñera.

-¿Todavía estáis viviendo en Forks? -¿Preguntó con timidez.

-¡Pues claro que si! Nos negamos a irnos sin ti.

-Como nadie contestaba al teléfono... Pensé...

-No seas estúpido, Sirius Black.

Hablaron un rato más hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta de que los estómagos de Jaden y Mark rugían de hambre.

Colgó el teléfono, les preparó algo de comer y decidió que partiría a su casa ese mismo día.

Preparó las maletas de los niños en menos de dos minutos y después se dedicó a hacer un traslador ilegal.

Antes, los pequeños le habían pedido que no les dejara allí y él no había podido negarse. Iba a llevárselos de todos modos así que...

Pronto, la gorra estuvo lista y Sirius y los dos niños estaban bien sujetos.

Black les envolvió entre sus brazos para evitar accidentes y pronto el conocido tirón llegó.

Segundos más tarde, aterrizaba en el césped de la mansión Marauder.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowlin y a Stephenie Meyer.

La trama es mía.

No gano beneficio económico al escribir esto.

Capítulo 22.

Cada día era más duro que el anterior. Su lazo se había roto y aunque supiera que estaba aún por ahí, transformado en vampiro, eso no ayudaba a calmar el dolor que sentía.

Se preguntaba lo que pasaría con él. No podía entrar en fase cuando los demás estaban en su forma de lobos porque su dolor les afectaba a ellos también.

Sentía un enorme vacío en el pecho que dudaba que se pudiera llenar.

Ver a los vampiros volver sin Sirius había apagado cualquier esperanza que tuviera al respecto. Seguramente su pareja no querría saber nada de él. Sirius era un vampiro y él un lobo. Sus especies se repelían por naturaleza. Había sido así desde siempre y por mucho que ahora los Cullen y los metamorfos se llevaran bien, era debido a las circunstancias.

Cuatro, ahora tres miembros de la manada se habían imprimado de familiares de los vampiros así que habían tenido que aprender a convivir juntos sí o sí.

¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Que Sirius volvería a él?

-Papi. -Blaise se acercó.

Había comenzado a llamarlo así hacía tres años y Sam no se había opuesto ni Sirius tampoco. A decir verdad, el lobo alfa quería al pequeño como si fuera su cachorro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cachorrito?

El niño se encaramó a su regazo.

-No estés triste. Papá no nos ha abandonado. -La convicción con la que hablaba el pequeño le hizo levantar la vista.

-Claro que no lo ha hecho. -Se apresuró a decir el mayor. No quería hacerle daño al niño.

-Lo dices pero no lo sientes de verdad. Y tienes que sentirlo. Yo sé que te duele aquí. -Señaló su pecho. -Pero también sé que papá no nos ha abandonado. Solo necesita tiempo para ponerse bien.

-¿Tus tíos te han dicho eso? -Quiso saber.

-Sí. Pero yo ya sabía eso. Papá me dijo que nunca iba a dejarme solo y le creo. Él nos quiere a los dos.

-¿Sabes, Cachorrito? Eres un niño muy bueno y listo.

-Y tú no lo eres tanto. O lo sabes, pero tu dolor no te deja verlo. -Se acurrucó en sus grandes brazos. -Pero no te preocupes papi. Yo voy a cuidarte mucho.

-¿No debería ser al revés?

-Yo tengo a muchos que me cuidan. Pero tú no. -Contestó. -Así que yo voy a hacerlo porque eso es lo que hacen las familias.

Sam le abrazó y le besó el pelo.

-Eres el hijo que todo padre quisiera. -Murmuró.

Desde esa conversación habían pasado seis meses y Sam se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

La primera era que Blaise no perdía la esperanza y que todos los días le recordaba al lobo que Sirius volvería.

Uley no estaba tan seguro, pero se juró a sí mismo que si el vampiro no lo hacía, iría a buscarlo para que al pequeño no se le rompiera el corazón.

Lo segundo de lo que se había enterado, tenía como locos a los ancianos del consejo pero de una manera casi infantil.

Había estado vomitando y mareándose durante semanas pero no quería darle importancia. Sin embargo su hijo sí y pronto, Carlisle lo estaba examinando y al no encontrar nada, James y Regulus realizaron algunos hechizos sobre él.

Todos los magos presentes habían palidecido al ver las luces que habían aparecido rodeando al metamorfo y al final, se lo habían dicho fuera de la mansión.

Estaba esperando a un pequeño de Sirius y él y no sabía bien como se sentía al respecto.

No lo rechazaba, pero llevar un bebé dentro era algo que no se había imaginado.

Era consciente de que los magos podían quedar en estado, pero no sabía que él también pudiera.

La teoría del viejo Quil, era que debido a que los lobos tenían algo de magia ancestral en su interior, porque de alguna manera podían convertirse en lobos, había entrado en contacto con la de Sirius propiciando que pudiera crearse una vida en Sam.

Carlisle lo examinaba cada día y Remus había ido a comprar cualquier libro de medimagia que pudiera servir y como los vampiros tenían memoria fotográfica, y Remus aprendía cualquier cosa que llegara a sus manos, se James, Regulus y él se pusieron a estudiar para averiguar lo máximo que pudieran y así ayudar a Sam en todo lo necesario.

Uley aún podía transformarse en lobo a pesar del embarazo, cosa que según habían comprobado, fortalecía al cachorro.

El pecho aún le dolía, pero su lobo sentía que había una prioridad. Su cachorro lo necesitaba y eso junto con Blaise, le daban la fuerza que necesitaba.

En cuanto a los pequeños de la casa, todos estaban ansiosos por que naciera el hermanito del moreno.

Todos los días los niños le hablaban al vientre del metamorfo cosa que Jasper aseguraba hacía feliz al feto.

El alfa no había querido saber lo que era el pequeño. Prefería que fuera sorpresa.

Una mañana, seis meses después de la partida de Sirius, Alice obligó a todo el mundo a que se montara en los coches. Irían de compras quisieran o no.

Alec se había resistido, pero nadie contrariaba a Alice Cullen sin sufrir las consecuencias.

Rosalie había ido a por unos aperitivos para los niños cuando sonó su teléfono.

Al hablar con la persona al otro lado, corrió todo lo rápido que pudo sin resultar sospechosa, y les dio la noticia a los demás.

Por alguna razón, en la tienda en la que estaban no había cobertura pero al salir, todos pudieron ver que tenían llamadas perdidas.

Enseguida condujeron a casa.

James y Remus se habían negado a irse de Forks sin Sirius y los Cullen habían estado de acuerdo. Sabían que James, Regulus y Remus no se moverían de allí y por tanto los pequeños se quedarían con ellos. Alec no se iría sin Regulus, Edward no dejaría a James y los Cullen les habían cogido cariño a todos. Incluidos los lobos.

Al llegar a casa y bajar de los coches, vieron como Sirius aterrizaba con dos niños en el jardín.

Los adultos se quedaron quietos y fueron los pequeños quienes corrieron hacia el neófito.

James, Alec y Emmett atinaron a sujetarlos antes de que se acercaran.

Al fin y al cabo, Black era un vampiro prácticamente recién nacido.

-Huele a perro mojado. -Dijo arrugando la cara.

-¿En serio? ¿Llevas seis meses fuera y lo primero que dices que huele a perro mojado? -James le amenazó con la varita.

-Pero es que huele a...

-¿Y ellos quiénes son? -Preguntó Regulus.

-Son Jaden y Mark. Son magos.

Rosalie se acercó a ellos y les ofreció algo de comer.

Los pequeños miraron a Sirius y cuando él asintió, la siguieron.

-¡Por Merlín! No voy a comerme a los niños. -Gruñó. -Teddy huele a lobo, Harry no huele a comida y Blaise no me resulta apetecible.

Paul y Seth se tensaron cuando los pequeños se revolvieron queriendo ir con Canuto.

-Huele a... -El neófito inspiró profundamente y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Sirius estaba frente a Sam olfateando su cuello.

Rugió cuando sintió que alguien pretendía acercarse.

De manera instintiva, creó una burbuja a su alrededor.

-Hola Sirius. -El metamorfo le miraba tenso. Su lobo quería alejarse de la amenaza que suponía el frío hacia él y su cachorro.

-Hueles diferente a los otros lobos. ¿Por...? -Su vista se detuvo en el vientre del metamorfo.

-¿Es mío? Espera. No me respondas a eso. Claro que lo es.

-¿Vas a drenarme ya? ¿O te gusta jugar con tu comida?

-¡No voy a...! ¡Sammy! Hueles diferente pero no me apeteces.

-¿Estás diciendo que no estoy bueno?

-Vas a tener un hijo mío. -Susurró de repente. -Y no he estado aquí para ti. -Acarició su vientre.

-No has estado, eso es verdad. Y nuestro lazo se ha roto y es el peor de los dolores...

-Lo siento. -Si pudiese llorar lo habría hecho.

-Quiero saber si te irás de nuevo. Porque si es así... -Sam le miró a la espera de su respuesta.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esta historia.

* * *

Capítulo 23.

* * *

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que Sam comenzó a pensar que había sido un tonto por haber tenido la esperanza de que su pareja se quedaría.

Los demás lobos y vampiros también esperaban que el mayor de los Black hablara.

-Me quedaré. -Susurró. -Estoy cansado de solo correr y buscar a la maldita pelirroja. Siento no haber sido capaz de permanecer contigo durante todos estos meses. -Black hizo el amago de abrazarlo, pero no sabía si sería bienvenido así que retrocedió bajando los brazos.

-¿Tan gordo me he puesto o tu percepción de mí ha cambiado tanto que no soy merecedor de tus muestras de cariño?

Normalmente el alfa no se comportaba así, pero durante los meses que su compañero no había estado, le había dado tiemmpo a reflexionar.

Estaba triste de que Sirius se hubiese marchado sin mirar atrás, pero sabía que los neófitos no pensaban nada más que en su sed.

Le había tomado tiempo no sentirse abandonado y furioso y ahora lo único que quería era... Algo.

-Malditas hormonas... -Pensó.

-Pero Sam, yo... -Comenzó a decir.

-¿Así que te irás de nuevo? ¡Dijiste que te quedarías! ¿O el hecho de que te quedaras no implica que vayas a estar conmigo?

-No, Sam. Yo no...

-De acuerdo. Ya lo entiendo. -Murmuró el lobo. -¿Qué otra cosa esperaba? -Se preguntó. -¿Que correríamos a los brazos del otro como adolescentes? Absurdo.

-Escúchame. -Suspiró. -Te amo, más de lo que podría explicar jamás. Pero Sammy, me fui durante varios meses y no he vuelto hasta ahora y solo porque como perro fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en la vena. Soy un vampiro y los lobos no sois fans de nosotros. -Se frotó la frente. -por muy civilizados que hayamos sido por Blaise, Remus y Harry, no dejamos de ser especies opuestas.

-Tonterías. -Gruñó Uley.

Al segundo siguiente, se estaban besando como si no pasara nada mostrando su necesidad en ese gesto.

Una pulsación de magia salió de Sirius rodeándolos reemplazando la burbuja que el vampiro había creado para evitar que alguien se les acercara.

Sam suspiró contra los labios del animago relajándose entre sus brazos después de todo ese tiempo.

Se sentía completo de nuevo. Como si su lazo nunca se hubiera roto. El dolor de su imprimación perdida ya no estaba. Todo volvía a encajar como si la pieza del rompecabezas hubiera sido colocada en su sitio y para Sam, así había sido.

Un rato más tarde, con reticencia por parte de los otros lobos, Sirius pudo saludar a los niños.

Los pequeños se amontonaron en su regazo tirándolo al suelo y después le contaron todo lo que habían hecho todos aquellos meses.

-Yo sabía que no nos habías abandonado, que volverías. -Blaise susurró.

-Eres el mejor cachorro del mundo. Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también papá.

Pasaron un agradable rato fuera en el jardín contándole historias a Sirius. Él simplemente escuchaba disfrutando de tener cerca a su familia.

Mark y Jaden salieron unos minutos más tarde con un sandwich y un zumo. Se acurrucaron cerca del animao canino al ver a tantas personas juntas.

-Ellos son Blaise, Harry y Teddy. -Los presentó. -Seguro que os vais a llevar muy bien.

Los pequeños se acercaron más el uno al otro mirando a su alrededor con recelo.

Fue Teddy, quien viendo su indecisión, les prestó algunos de sus coches y pronto, los cinco niños hacían ruidos de coches mientras los hacían rodar por el suelo.

* * *

Sam y Sirius hablaban apartados en un rincón y fue Jake quien se dio cuenta de que entraban en la mansión Marauder.

Si él hubiera pasado tantos meses lejos de Remus, también querría pasar tiempo a solas con él tanto dentro como fuera de las sábanas.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 24.

* * *

Sirius y Sam parecían haber estado recuperando el tiempo perdido. Se los veía juntos a todas horas tocándose siempre de alguna manera ya fuera con las manos entrelazadas, besándose, rozando sus hombros o abrazados.

Parecían la típica pareja adolescente de las películas que descubren que están enamorados tras mucho tiempo y entonces no dejan de mostrarse su amor mutuo.

Realmente empalagoso.

Sin embargo nadie se quejaba. Sabían lo mal que Sam lo había pasado debido a la separación, el lazo roto y el embarazo con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Mark y Jaden se habían convertido en los hijos no oficiales de Rosalie y Emmett y a la mujer se la veía resplandeciente.

Blaise y Harry estaban acurrucados en la cama junto a Sam.

Remus y Jacob se habían llevado a Teddy al cine y Rose y Emmett a Mark y Jaden a Port Angeles.

Paul y Seth estaban patrullando y sus padres habían ido a solucionar algo en Gran Bretaña.

Estaban aburridos como ovejas al sol. O eso era lo que Harry había murmurado cuando se había subido a la cama.

-¿Y por qué ovejas? -El metamorfo había preguntado.

-Porque en la tele parecen aburridas allí tumbadas.

-Tal vez se divierten pensando en sus cosas.

El niño había mirado al adulto como si él fuera el menor de los dos.

-Son ovejas.

Uley estaba dormitando tras haber sentido durante todo el día punzadas en el bajovientre y en la espalda. Al fin el dolor le había dado tregua y parecía que podría recuperar algunas horas de sueño pero una punzada de dolor extremadamente fuerte junto con una clara humedad en los pantalones.

-¿Te has hecho pis, papi Sam? -Blaise le miró sorprendido y horrorizado.

Harry levantó la cabeza de la almohada y también miró a su tío.

-Ha sido cosa del cachorro. Parece que ya quiere salir.

Antes de que siquiera los niños pudieran levantarse, Esme, Carlisle y Sirius estaban en la habitación.

-¿Has oído eso, Harry? Mi hermanito ya viene.

-¿Crees que será un lobo cuando sea mayor?

-Eso sería muy chulo. ¿Te imaginas que sea más grande que tío Jake?

Los pequeños se levantaron cuando el abuelo Carlisle se lo pidió y salieron de la habitación hablando emocionados.

-¿Se lo dirás a tu padre del cuadro?

-Sí. Él dijo que quería saberlo.

Angelo estaba colgado en el pasillo al lado de la habitación de Blaise.

-Hola caro mío. Hola Harry. ¿Y esas caras?

-¡Papi Angelo! ¡Mi hermanito ya viene! -Blaise saltaba delante del retrato.

-Eso es maravilloso. Espero conocerlo cuando nazca.

Angelo tenía acento italiano y a los niños les parecía gracioso y a menudo trataban de imitarlo.

El hombre del retrato, como no tenía nada que hacer, les enseñaba su idioma natal bajo la supervisión de Remus y a veces Carlisle.

Al vampiro le intrigaba mucho el mundo de los magos y si bien sabía muchas cosas debido a James y sus amigos, aún le seguían sorprendiendo ciertas cosas.

Si pudiera dormir, soñaría con entrar al despacho del director de Hogwarts donde había un montón de cuadros de directores que podrían hablarle de un montón de cosas.

Pero como eso no podría ser, leía cada libro que caía en sus manos cuando no estaba trabajando, pasando tiempo con su esposa o con su familia.

Sirius había insonorizado la habitación para no alterar a Harry y Blaise.

Había llamado a los que estaban fuera informándoles del parto y después había estado conteniendo la respiración solo por si acaso.

Sam no le olía a comida, pero no quería arriesgarse con el olor de la sangre.

¿Y si su bebé sí le olía a comida? Tenía muchísimo miedo de ello.

El parto no duró mucho porque Carlisle lo abrió, Sirius sujetó las dos partes para que no se cerraran debido a la curación rápida de los metamorfos, y el doctor sacó al bebé.

Black quiso cerrar los ojos para no ver el interior de su pareja pero se contuvo.

Esme sujetó al pringoso bebé y lo limpió también conteniendo la respiración por si acaso.

Cuando el médico terminó de sacar la placenta del interior de Sam y verificó que todo estaba correcto, le dio permiso a Sirius para soltar su abierto estómago.

Juntó las dos partes y vieron como el corte se cerraba, cicatrizaba y desaparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Black había dormido previamente a su pareja con un hechizo y cuando la cirugía acabó, lo despertó.

-¿El bebé? -Preguntó aún adormilado.

-Carlisle lo está examinando para percatarse de que todo está bien.

Sirius casi había llorado cuando cortó el cordón umbilical.

Su cachorro estaba con ellos.

-Quiero verlo. -El alfa demandó.

Justo El doctor salía del cuarto de baño con un rollo de mantas en los brazos.

-Aquí tienes. -Le tendió al niño. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Adormilado pero sin dolor.

-Esa es buena señal.

Black convocó un biberón y lo preparó. Cuando se aseguró de que la temperatura era la correcta, se lo dio al lobo.

-Es tan chiquitín... -Murmuró.

Se atrevió a respirar y sollozó de alivio. Su hijo pequeño tampoco le provocaba sed.

-Os dejaremos a solas para que conozcáis al chiquitín. -Carlisle dijo llevándose a su sonriente esposa.

Enseguida Blaise y Harry le bombardearon a preguntas bajo la atenta mirada de Angelo.

-¿Es un lobo? ¿Tiene colmillos grandes como papi Sam?

-Estos ragazzos...

-Es una personita muy chiquitita. -Contestó Esme.

-¿Como la hija de tía Lily? Ella es chiquitita y rosa.

-Eileen es bonita. -Blaise murmuró. -Me gusta su pelito rojo. Es divertido.

-Seguro que tu hermanito no tiene el pelo rojo porque tío Sam y mi padrino tienen el pelo negro como el nuestro.

-¿Podemos ir a ver? -Blaise pidió.

Carlisle asintió y los pequeños corrieron hacia la habitación que Sam y Sirius compartían.

Llamaron a la puerta como buenos chicos y cuando Sirius les dijo que podían pasar estuvieron muy tranquilos.

Su tía Lily les había explicado que si hacían ruido, el bebé se asustaría y lloraría y no querían eso.

-¿Dónde está? -Harry susurró.

Black les dejó buscar por todos lados antes de decirles que lo tenían ellos en la cama.

-Eres malvado papi.

-Aquí está Licaios Rigel Black. -Sam lo levantó un poco.

Blaise y Harry se encaramaron en la cama para mirarlo de cerca.

-Me gusta más que Eileen. -El pequeño morenito de ojos castaños declaró.

-A mí también. -Potter estuvo de acuerdo.

-Ya han llegado James y Edward con Regulus y Alec. -Intervino Sirius.

Segundos después, cuatro vampiros estaban delante de la puerta y dos de ellos se peleaban por entrar primero.

Al final James le dejó entrar a Regulus porque no querían destrozar la casa y alterar al bebé.

-Quiero coger a mi ahijado. -Regulus exigió como un niño mimado.

Su hermano le sonrió y se lo tendió.

-Mira que guapo es. Ha sacado mi hermosura y porte.

-Va a estar más insoportable que Sirius. -James gimió.

Los hermanos Black le miraron ceñudos.

Durante las horas que siguieron, tanto los lobos como los vampiros y niños restantes pasaron por la habitación de Sam y Sirius para conocer a Licaios.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio lucrativo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 25.

Licaios ya había cumplido un año y su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido grandiosa. Si los vampiros creían que Alice era exagerada e hiperactiva, se debía a que nunca Sirius y ella habían organizado un acontecimiento importante juntos. Claro, estaban los cumpleaños de Blaise y los demás niños, pero durante el primer año de Licaios tiraron la casa por la ventana.

Harry, Tedy, Mark, Jaden y Blaise fueron los que más disfrutaron porque el cumpleañero se pasó la mayor parte durmiendo aunque sí le gustó la piscina de bolas.

Aún meses después, seguían encontrando bolas de plástico por la casa.

Sam y Remus le habían dicho que el cumpleaños era demasiado porque Rigel era solo un bebé, pero Sirius estaba tan entusiasmado que al final le habían permitido hacer lo que quisiera.

A veces, más de las que Uley quería admitir, su imprimado se sentía culpable por haberlos dejado durante tantos meses.

Racionalmente sabía que había sido lo mejor, pero el metamorfo estaba seguro de que si Sirius pudiera dormir, tendría pesadillas.

El hecho de que no encontraran todavía a Victoria los ponía nerviosos. Temían lo que la pelirroja inestable podría estar haciendo.

Los adultos no se preocupaban por ellos mismos, pero sí por los pequeños. Eran los más vulnerables de todos y siempre estaban bajo vigilancia.

-Ven con papá. -Decía Sirius.

Días atrás Licaios había dado sus primeros pasos y los padres estaban emocionados. Para ambos era la primera vez que podían estar allí durante las primeras veces de su pequeño. Black de vez en cuando lamentaba haberse perdido esos momentos con Blaise. Sin embargo, se consolaba pensando en que lo tenía consigo y que aunque no lo había visto nacer, ni gatear, caminar o escucharlo decir su primera palabra, había podido enseñarle a montar en escoba, había presenciado su primer brote de magia accidental y muchas otras cosas.

Suspiraba al contemplar las fotos de su pequeño y como se notaba el crecimiento cuantas más hojas pasaba de su álbum especial.

Temía verlo envejecer si decidía que la vida inmortal no era para él.

Era consciente de que no debía pensar en ello de momento, pero la vida era efímera. Bien lo sabía él.

El bebé miró a su padre pero no se soltó de la silla a la que estaba agarrado.

-Mira Cai. -Blaise llamó su atención mostrándole su peluche de lobo.

El pequeño balbuceó queriendo alcanzarlo y puesto que su hermano no se lo acercaba, decidió ir él.

Sus pasitos eran inseguros y a menudo se tambaleaba, pero su lobo negro era un buen motivo para continuar caminando.

Todos los que estaban en la sala le miraban como halcones y cuando llegó hasta donde Blaise esperaba, aplaudieron y él chilló de alegría.

Se sentó cansado en el regazo de su padre Sirius y abrazó su peluche como si Blaise fuera a cogerlo de nuevo para hacerle caminar.

-Es determinado. Creo que si resulta ser mago, irá a Gryffindor. -Comentó James.

-Yo digo que irá a Slytherin. -Intervino Regulus solo por molestar.

En otro momento, Sirius habría estallado ante eso, pero sospechaba que tal vez Blaise podría ir a Slytherin y aunque la casa no le gustara nada, su pequeño se sentiría horrible si pensaba que Sirius no le querría por ir allí.

-Mi hijo será un Hofflepaff. -Sam gruñó. -Lo que quiera que sea eso. -Se cruzó de brazos.

Regulus se echó a reír y su hermano mayor le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Rosalie le dio una galleta al pequeño como premio por su hazaña y aunque la galleta acabó comiéndosela Sirius porque su pequeño se la ofreció y aunque le supo a serrín no quiso quitarle la carita emocionada, fue un buen día.

por la noche, antes de que Sam se durmiera pero después de que acostaran a los niños, Sirius dramatizaría sobre el mal sabor de la galleta y engatusaría a su pareja para que compartieran besos para que el regusto arenoso se le fuera del paladar.

El lobo sabría que su imprimado estaba exagerando, pero le seguiría el juego.

Si años atrás le habrían dicho que acabaría enamorándose de un vampiro, al atrevido le habría seccionado la aorta.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio lucrativo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 26.

Sirius y James no eran personas a las que les gustase la etiqueta y el rígido protocolo sangrepura. Siempre habían preferido ir por su cuenta haciendo travesuras y siendo arrogantes porque podían.

Pero durante esos años habían mantenido contacto con el director de Hogwarts y si bien éste al principio no había querido compartir sus sospechas y conjeturas con respecto al futuro de Harry, no habían sido los merodeadores por nada así que Dumbledore había aceptado en contarles todo.

Era por eso que Carlisle les había aconsejado que comenzaran a preparar a sus hijos para lo que se avecinaba. Eso no le hacía ninguna gracia al vampiro doctor, pero si los niños tendrían que luchar en un futuro, mejor no hacerlo a ciegas.

Las clases de meditación y esgrima le habían parecido estúpidas a Sirius pero Regulus era más práctico y había decretado que no permitiría que sus sobrinos fueran personas mediocres y sin clase y él mismo junto con Carlisle y Angelo, les comenzaron a enseñar desde pequeños sobre el mundo mágico y código social.

Remus había creado modos de enseñarles cosas a los niños sin que les resultara pesado o aburrido.

Los apuntaron a clases de artes marciales porque nunca se sabía cuando podrían perder su varita y Seth y Paul entrenaban con Jasper.

Prácticamente toda la manada se les unió.

El vampiro soldado era un maestro estricto, pero los metamorfos aguantaban sin quejarse.

Cuando Mark y Jaden llegaron a sus vidas, también fueron incluidos en las clases.

A veces los niños se habían quejado de todas las clases, pero cuando Harry y sus primos fueron lo bastante mayores como para entender, sus padres les explicaron los motivos por los que les daban ese tipo de clases.

-Quisiera evitarte todo esto, mi cervatillo, y aunque haré lo que pueda, habrá partes del camino en las que no podré estar para ti como quisiera. -James susurró.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza y aunque aún no comprendía la magnitud de todo aquello, sintió que era serio.

los niños seguían quejándose, eran pequeños al fin y al cabo, pero se esforzaban más en las prácticas y en aprender la teoría.

Todos habían escuchado muchas cosas de Hogwarts y estaban impacientes por ir.

Jaden y Mark sentían algo de envidia porque sus primos irían un año antes que ellos.

por eso, Harry, Blaise y Teddy esperaban la carta con ansias.

Los que no habían estado para nada contentos habían sido los lobos. Sin embargo, fueron realmente conscientes de la magnitud de las cosas cuando a media tarde de finales de Julio, tres lechuzas entraron por una de las ventanas de la casa Cullen y se dirigieron a los expectantes niños de once años.

Ellos retiraron los sobres con cuidado a pesar de las ganas que tenían de saltar y gritar, pero comprendían que si hacían eso podrían hacerle daño a las lechuzas sin querer.

Leyeron las cartas con gran atención y se lanzaron a abrazar a sus padres.

Ellos les habían contado sobre las bromas y travesuras, y Teddy se había propuesto encontrar el mapa del merodeador que Filch había confiscado.

Después, cuando leyeron la carta cuatro veces al menos, los pequeños permitieron que sus demás familiares las leyeran.

Paul y Seth forzaron una sonrisa. No les hacía ninguna gracia separarse de Blaise y Harry respectivamente.

Los primos se acomodaron en la alfombra y hablaron durante días sobre las posibilidades que el castillo ofrecía y puesto que sus malvados padres y tíos se habían negado a decirles nada sobre la selección, (incluso Severus había guardado silencio), especulaban sobre como sería.

-A lo mejor te lanzan un hechizo.

-O te ponen en uno de esos círculos de runas como en las series. papá Remus dice que a partir de tercero se puede elegir Runas antiguas como asignatura.

-¿Y si la selección duele? -Harry preguntó.

-Me comeré al que intente hacerte daño. -Paul aseguró.

Al pequeño se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

Su mejor amigo mayor no era dulce y cariñoso con nadie y a veces decía cosas que provocaban que su padre se cabreara, pero al moreno de ojos verdes le gustaba como era Paul con él.

Paul casi había atacado a James y a Sam cuando los padres de los pequeños les dijeron que se irían a Londres para estar más cerca de sus pequeños por lo que podría pasar.

Seth y Paul no podrían acompañarlos porque lo mismo daba que estuvieran en Londres o en Estados Unidos y si ocurría algo, la chimenea de la casa Marauder estaba conectada con la de la otra casa Marauder en Gran Bretaña.

Al final, cuando James, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, Alec, Sam, Edward y Jakob se marchaban a Londres, permitieron que Paul y Seth fueran con ellos hasta que los niños entraran en Hogwarts.

Sam y Jacob estarían yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro porque tenían deberes con la manada pero no podían permitir que cuatro lobos se marcharan al mismo tiempo.

Sam no pensó que al ser niños, la imprimación afectaría tanto a sus compañeros de manada pero se equivocaba y lo comprobaría meses más tarde tras cierto accidente en Halloween.


End file.
